Don't Leave
by iluvhawtybawtyrpattz
Summary: AH,OOC; Bella Swan gets pregnant with Jacobs child at the young age of 16. When Jacob doesn't want to be a part of the child's life, Bella runs away to chicago. What happens when she falls in love with her OB/GYN? RATED M! Just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!!! this is my second story, so i hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

BPOV

"I love you Bella. I will always love you." Jake whispered against my lips.

I shuddered, enjoying the feeling of being loved and wanted. I've never felt something so amazing.

"I love you too." I said joyously, the goofiest grin plastered on my face.

How could you feel so much passion for one person? It seemed impossible, because my heart felt like it was swollen beyond capacity and was about to burst, but yet it filled with more love every day.

Jake and I met when both of our parents took us fishing at the same lake, and his dad, Billy, and mine, Charlie, became best friends, as did Jake and me. I was ten at the time, Jacob eight. Now I'm sixteen. Even though I'm older than him he still towers over me by at least a foot.

"Bella…make love to me." He said, a request. I could hear the hope in his voice, wanting to be one in such a sacred act between two people.

"What's stopping you?" I replied breathlessly. I've been wanting this since the moment I knew that I had fallen in love with him.

~*~*~*~

That was a month ago, when I was careless and freely in love. I was now bound by chains, holding me down, stopping me in my tracks. Leaving me with an unclear future.

I stared at the pregnancy test box still in panic mode. I was 2 weeks late, which means I'm either 1) pregnant 2)stressed out or 3) something else is wrong inside of me that's making me late. I hope it's answer number 2…

I bought it and drove back to Forks from Tacoma, where I got the tests. You think I'm stupid enough to get the tests in a town this small where gossip travels at one hundred miles an hour? I don't think so.

Charlie wasn't going to be home for another 2 hours, or so. It's summer here in Forks, so Charlie goes fishing a lot on good days. Well, a good day in Forks is when it's only gloomy and 57 degrees out…not my idea for summer.

I ran upstairs to the bathroom and tore the box open, causing the pregnancy tests to go flying.I was hyperventilating, needing to figure out if I was really pregnant.

I quickly picked one off the ground, and sat on the toilet, pants and undies already pooled around my ankles.

_Come on!! How hard is it to pee on a stick?! _

The box made it look so easy. Damn their deceptive pictures…

I finally peed on the stick, and waited for the results to come up. I sat it down on a paper towel on the bathroom counter, staring at it. I sat there, on the toilet, staring, picturing my future if I really was going to have a child.

Oh crap. What would Jacob think? He loves me, right? He would be mad in the beginning yes, but later, when he accepts it, will he be thrilled to have a family? Okay, well maybe thrilled isn't the right word…somewhat content is better.

The test result finally came back, and my eyes chanced a glance at the test.

I looked at it in horror, seeing the smiling baby face, the sign that meant positive. Who puts a smiling baby face as the positive sign?

Oh my god. Alright Bella, what are you going to do? Who should you tell first?

Jacob. He's the father, he has the right to know this first. Billy had to be fishing with Charlie too, so now was my chance to tell Jacob. Just drive there and tell him. You can do this.

I kept chanting that to myself, trying to keep my courage up. Like that was going to help me at all.

I took the twenty minute drive to his house, and when I got there I saw him in his makeshift garage, fixing his motorcycle. He was wearing black, torn up jeans with a tight white t-shirt that had oil all over it. It was a sight, let me tell ya…

"Hey, Bella baby! What are you doing here? Not that I object, or anything…" he trailed off with a smile on his face.

"Jake, I need to talk to you. But…I'm not sure how to say it the right way." I said, my eyes already starting to tear up. This was going to be hell.

"Sure, you can tell me anything Bells." He said, all his humor erased of his face, replaced with thoughtfulness. How was I going to start? I can't just blurt it out to him.

"You love me, right? No matter what happens?" I started with a shaky voice.

"Ofcourse! You know that, don't you?" he said, disbelief flowing through his voice.

"Yeah, I do now." Oh thank you lord. "But, I'm going to _need_ you, always. _We're_ going to need you." I whispered the last part.

"What do you mean, _we_?"

"I mean, I'm pregnant. I need you Jake! I'm sorry! I didn't plan for this to happen!" My voice was building with desperation when I saw him starting to back away from me.

I was blubbering at this point. I looked at him, and I saw a face full of disguist.

"You thought I was going to leave you, so you got pregnant?" he yelled at me.

What!? How did he come up with that! I would never put him in that position.

"Of course not! Do you really think I would do that to you?"

"Well, by the sound of it, the 'I need you! We need you?' shit that you threw at me seems like you would do that. Why?" he said with venom.

"I DIDN'T!! Why can't you see that?! You're going to leave the baby? You're going to leave it without a father!" I screamed at him, my own temper rising.

"Go find some other sorry bastard that can take my spot." He hissed back at me.

That was the day I realized my life with my child had taken a whole different turn. A day that I will both cherish and hate, but it'll get better in time. It has to.

**So??? Like it, hate it? Tell me!! Review, Please!!!! So, go on. Make my day...**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, i was up all night and was completely pumped to write this chapter!! i hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

BPOV

Jacob turned around, and ran into his house. He can't just leave like that! He's so vague! What did he mean by me throwing shit at him about my being clingy? You think I would get pregnant just to stay with him? I'm going to lose so many life experiences because of this!! I still had to deal with Renee and Charlie…can this get any worse?

I ran after him, not willing this to be the end. I was going to put up a fight until I get a good enough reason that he can't help with our child. I started to bang on the door, and I tried to open it up, but it was locked.

"Jacob!! Unlock the door, please!! I just need to know why you can't at least help me with our baby! Just tell me, and I'll leave. You can erase me from your memories, I don't care." Which is so not true. I do care, but I'm not so selfish that I'll put me before my child when it comes to Jake. "Give me _one_ good reason why you can't be a father for it."

He wouldn't answer, probably thinking I would give up. I'm going to do my best to help the baby, try to give it a normal life. What's gonna happen when it grows up and asks me where it's daddy was? Am I going to say that daddy is on vacation, or should I say that its daddy just doesn't want to be around? There will be so many obstacles to overcome.

I sat there for an hour, sobbing my heart out, waiting. Waiting for that reason. I looked at my watch and saw that Charlie and Billy were going to be back in about one hour, and decided I was going to try one more time, and then I would leave.

"Jake, this is the last time I'm gonna ask you, and then I'll leave you alone. I just want to know why you don't want anything to do with the baby. It's not its fault." I said in a defeated voice.

I finally heard the locks unlatch, and it opened up to reveal a pissed off Jacob. I scrambled on to my feet, looking at him.

"I don't want anything to do with it, because it's going to ruin my life. Bella, I'm only 14! I just turned 14; I can barely get a job! How am I supposed to help you when I'm so young!! Yeah, I can do the physical work, but I'm not mentally prepared for this! What about Billy!? He needs me. I can't just leave him to run off somewhere with you for the kid. I just can't do it." He spat through his clenched teeth.

How did I not think of this before? I was being so selfish…I forgot to take a step back, and look at the whole picture of how the future would look. I would be better to take care of the child. I just got a license since I aced everything all of the tests, so I got my license early. Thank god. I can also get a part time job, find a new school, and maybe find a really cheap place to stay….who was I kidding? I am never going to be able to pull this off. Hopefully Charlie can help me out a little. Or maybe Renee.

"I'm sorry Jake. I never thought of that. I'm sorry." I whispered, keeping my face down, and ran back to my truck.

I cried the whole way home, thinking of what I was going to have to do. I'm gonna have to kiss ass when Charlie gets home. Soften him up; make him not get so mad at me. I know, that's not a right thing to do, but if you were in my position, you would feel the same way too.

When I pulled up to the drive way, I ran in and made a b-line for the bathroom to freshen up. Just like I expected, I looked like complete shit. It was awful. My hair was a complete mess, along with red and puffy eyes, and a swollen face. Well, we can't have that when we need to soften Charlie, now can we.

I started to clean the whole house, until it was spotless. I still had an hour left until Charlie came home, so I used that hour to make his favorite dish. Mushroom Ravioli.

It doesn't take long to make. I loved the meal myself, so making it helped me relax. Cooking always relaxed me. It was a way to clear my head, even if I should be concentrating on what to say to him. I couldn't think about it though. I didn't want to, so I wasn't.

I thought about what meals I was going to make for my baby. The thought of having a child made me…I don't know. Warm and fuzzy? It's weird, though. I've never pictured myself as a mother, but now that I was going to be one, I couldn't help but smile at the visions I had of my little family. Sure I was still wallowing in self pity, but I still had that last gleam of happiness in me about my baby.

I swore, at that moment, that I was going to be the best mother that I could be. I will never leave it. I'll be its shoulder to cry on, be its best friend, a confidant. I will never turn my back on it. Never.

I was pulled out of my reverie when I heard the sound of the cruiser driving over the gravel in front of the house.I quickly put the ravioli into two bowls, and set the table up, ready for whatever life was about to throw at me.

I had this boost of confidence. Whether I was kicked out or not doesn't decide the fate for my baby.

"Hey, Bells. So Jake talked to me about something concerning about you." He said as he walked into the kitchen, scratching his head.  
What?! Did Jake seriously talk to Charlie? That mother…

"What about me did he say?" I asked wearily.

"Is it true you're pregnant? If Jake is lying I will personally kick his ass, but if you are…" he said, his face getting red, and slowly reaching a delicate purplish color.

Aw, hell. I never even got to the softening part. Guess I gotta face the music sometime. My confidence was slowly dwindelling.

"Dad…I am pregnant. I can't sugar coat it, or say that I'm just playing a cruel joke on you. The fact is, is that I was being stupid and careless, and I didn't think of the consequences."

He just stared at me, and I could see his hands balled up into fists and his teeth grinding with anger.

"Alright, I'm not sugar coating either, I'm gonna give it to you straight. An ultimatum. You either get an abortion, or you get the hell out of my house." He said harshly.

Oh my god. No. this has taken an awful turn than what I was expecting.

"I'm not getting an abortion. It's still a life, whether it's only been living for a few days, it's still a life. I'm not committing murder. If you're going to make me choose over the baby or a roof to live under, then I'm choosing my baby, hands down.

I stared at him through his eyes, not looking away through every word that came out of my mouth. He was beyond livid at this point, probably disappointed that I chose my baby over my own father.

"Fine then, I want you out of my house by tonight. I'm giving you an hour starting _now_!" he screamed at me, his face now turning into a freakin' blueberry.

"Fine." I whispered, letting the tears of anger run down my red face.

That's complete bull crap. I don't deserve to stay here, but he could've been nicer about it and I would still understand.

I trudged up the stairs, and made my way to my bedroom. I grabbed my old vintage suitcase that used buckles and not zippers, and my toiletries along with my duffle bag.

I got all of my clothes, some books, a blanket and pillow, and I stole some Advil and Tylenol. I was going to need it. I grabbed all of my money that I had saved over the years. I saved up my money from every Christmas, because I was using it to help save for college. It doesn't look like I'm going to college anytime soon, so I'm using it to help with me and the baby. I counted how much was in it, and got $720.

Once I had all of my stuff, I went downstairs and saw that Charlie had left. Well, thank heavens I didn't have to face him again. Since he wasn't here I took the advantage to grab some food and drinks for later.

And with that, I left. I got into my truck and drove until I was at the airport. I was going to fly away from Washington, leave all of my problems there.

I bought my one way ticket for Chicago. It seemed like a nice place, and it was the only flight that I could leave soon that had a seat for me to sit in.

So now, here I am. Sitting in between a fat bald guy who's stuffing his face with a Twinkie, and on my right side is a mother holding her baby. I smiled at the baby, who smiled back at me, but then spit up, on my shirt. Nice…

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry! I should've burped him after I fed him, or at least had him facing the towel." The mother said while getting some baby wipes to get the spit up off of my shirt.

"Oh, no it's alright really. I can clean this up later." I told her, trying to calm her down. I decided to talk to her for a little bit.

"What's his name?"

"He was named after his father, John." She said with a smile, adoring her little boy.

"Does labor hurt?" I couldn't help but ask. It had to be painful, but I wanted to know the extent of it.

"Oh, it hurt so bad. It's like trying to squeeze a watermelon through a grapefruit."

Damn it all. A watermelon through a grapefruit? Really? They're gonna have to drug me up for giving labor, because I don't know how some people could go through labor naturally.

I sighed as I stared at the baby, and smiled at him when he started to smile showing off his cute little dimples.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked me softly.

I nodded my head yes with a big grin on my face. She handed me the baby, and I cradled the little bundle in my arms, rocking him to sleep.

"You're a natural. You're going to be a great mother when you get older." She whispered to me.

I hope I'm going to be a good mother. My baby is the only thing that's going to help me stay sane. If only she knew how those two sentences made my day.

* * *

**Okay, so my chapters aren't usally this short, but it was an okay spot to end. and i'd like to thank my best friend, jadore JASPER, for helping me, and i'd also like to thank** **17vampire for helping me improve my writing!! i hope i did improve and make it more realistic, but if there is something else that needs a fixin' just pm me and tell me what i should do!! oh, and review please!!**

**~iluvhawtybawtyrpattz**


	3. Chapter 3

**so here is chapter 3!! hope you like it!! it's shorter than what i usually write, but i thought it was a nice place to end it. okay, so go on and read it!!!**

* * *

"_We are now preparing to land, so may everyone please put on their seatbelts, we will be landing shortly. Thank you."_ I heard the superficial voice say over the intercom of the pretty female attendant.

Finally. It's only been a few hours, but that chubby man next to me won't stop snoring. How can he breathe with those three chins on his face? Doesn't it constrict his throat or something? And his stubby ankles….wait. Aren't I going to get fat ankles later on in the pregnancy? I'm gonna puke a lot, I was going to get fat, my boobs were going to leak milk!!

Okay, when I get off of this plane I am buying a book on pregnancy. I need to know what the hell is going to happen to me. And where am I going to live? I need to find a job, too. How's a 16 year old going to get a job, an apartment, and finish my education? I can't support myself and the baby by myself…well; I'm going to have to figure out a way that I can. It's going to be hard, buy I got myself into this mess; I'm going to have to fix it.

I felt the airplane begin to decline, and feel the pit of my stomach go uneasy from the angle.

I instantly grabbed my stomach, suddenly afraid. Was this good for the baby? Well, the mom next to me has her baby on the plane. How could this be dangerous? I'm just paranoid. How the hell am I supposed to protect it when I don't even know what to do?

I looked back at the mother next to me. This time I actually paid attention to what she looked like.

She had caramel colored hair that was wavy, and skin that looked like porcelain. She looked so happy with her child. But she looked a bit too old for having a baby….

"Are you okay, honey? You look troubled." She said, catching my staring.

"No, I was just wondering…is it hard to take care of your baby? I mean, how can you protect him?"

"Oh, well, the world has changed a lot since I had my children. This isn't my child. I just adopted him. His parents, John and Beth were so young, and weren't able to take care of him. I have 3 kids of my own, but they're all in their twenties. Back then, you didn't have to worry much about drugs, or your kids being kidnapped or molested. It was simple then. My guess is that it's hell trying to keep kids safe these days." She said sighing in the end, looking disappointed from the change in times.

"That's just great." I mumbled.

"Why? Are you expecting yourself? You have a glow about yourself…the pregnancy glow." She said with a small smile.

"Am I already showing signs? I didn't even see the baby bump yet!! Am I supposed to? Oh my god, what if the baby isn't growing?! What if…"

I stopped there, thinking of the worst possibilities.

"Oh, no!! Shhh, shhh…its okay. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you're…I don't know how to word it…you seem like a mother. You have the protectiveness about you, but you're still being soft and tender to it." She said chuckling a little bit.

"So, who are you visiting?" she asked. Oh no. what am I going to say? I can't lie for my life…so I think I'll just tell her the truth. She seems nice and I don't think she would tell this to anybody.

"Well, I'm not visiting anyone. My dad kicked me out, and now I'm starting fresh."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16." I said softly, dropping my eyesight down, not wanting to see the disappointment in her face.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I know what you're going through. I was 15 when I had my first child. My boyfriend, the father of the baby, didn't know I was pregnant. I knew he would interfere and want me to get an abortion, but I wouldn't have that. I ran away, and when I arrived in Washington, I met the sweetest man ever, Carlisle. He's my husband, now. His father was my doctor, and when he saw the conditions I was in, being homeless and all, he took me into his family. That's where I met Carlisle. He helped me through my pregnancy, and said he would be the father figure for my baby. He was 18 at the time, and was so thoughtful. His family was rich, so he bought everything for the baby. No matter how much I protested, he wouldn't stop buying baby stuff." She said, her eyes glazed thinking back to distant memories. She continued on her story. "When I actually gave birth, the baby wasn't breathing. He died on the spot. Carlisle helped me through my depression, even though he was devastated by the death himself, he pushed his emotions aside and made sure that I was okay. I don't want you to feel abandoned….I'm sorry, I didn't even ask for your name!" she said with an apologetic face.

"Oh, my name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella."

"Well Bella, you are now part of the Cullen family. You're moving in tonight!" She said with a soft smile.

"You…want me to live with you? I can't do that. I wouldn't put that on you and your family." Sounding a little hysteric.

"Of course you can!! How about this, just to appease you…we'll get you a job, and you can pay a small rent every month once you get your job. We'll get you a big room for you. But that's all you're paying. We pay for food, health, bills….well, everything else. How about that?" she said, seeming pleased with her idea.

"Are you sure?" Why the hell am I questioning this? This is better and beyond on my luck tonight.

"Yes!! The rest of the family will just love you! And I know the perfect doctor for you and your baby. Edward, my youngest son, just became a doctor, an ob/gyn to be exact. This way he can see how young girls act with their child, and see how he can help them with their pregnancy!! This is going to be perfect! And Rosalie, my daughter, just adores babies. She's already talking about it with her fiancée, Emmet, about having a kid soon."

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy I am. I don't know what would've happened if I never met you." I said, a few tears starting to blur my vision.

"that's the same thing I said to Dr. Aro when he took me into his house. Don't be ashamed of having this baby, Bella. Just love your child with all of your being. That's all you can do for right now." She said while juggling the baby in her one arm and using her other arm to give me a hug.

I think…no, _know_ I'm going to love this family. Here's to our new beginning.

* * *

**alright, i'm gonna say what i always say....do you like it? hate it? need improvement?? SAY SOMETHING!!! thanks!! please please review!! they are the highlights of writing**

**~iluvhawtybawtyrpattz**


	4. Chapter 4

Don't leave

**Hi, i got the next chapter out! i made this one longer, and the next ones to come i promise to make longer too, so have no worries! alright, i hope you like it!**

EsmePOV

We had just gotten off the plane, and I was still gushing about how the whole family will love her and the baby. I could tell she was a responsible young adult, but some things just happen that weren't planned to.

I told her my story of when I was younger and was pregnant. How I met Carlisle, and how I lost my darling baby boy. I still think of him, and pray to him. I know he's up there. Yes, he was just a baby, but had a soul nonetheless.

I looked back to see Bella smiling and playing with the baby, who was looking over my shoulder to look at her. He was smiling so much. I haven't seen him smile so much since we left. I knew she was going to be a great mother. I wasn't going to abandon her when I understood full well what kind of a rollercoaster ride it was.

Once we stepped out of the terminal, I turned to face her.

"Alright Bella, you can go get your luggage, and I'll be in the bathroom. We can meet in 15 minutes at that little café over there, okay?" I said while pointing over to a café that served coffee and muffins.

"Alright." She said, starting to walk into the direction of the luggage claim.

I went to the bathroom to clean John and myself up before Edward and Carlisle got here to pick us up. I should call them, fore worn them about Bella….

With that I got my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle's cell. I waited patiently while listening to "We've Only Just Begun" by The Carpenters while waiting for him to pick up. I smiled as the familiar song played out of the phone's speakers and flow into my ears, bringing memories from our wedding into my mind.

It was our first dance as husband and wife, and Carlisle thought it was the perfect song for us.

_We've only just begun to live,_

_White lace and promises_

_A kiss for luck and we're on our way._

_And yes, we've just begun._

_Before the rising sun we fly,_

_So many roads to choose_

_We start our walking and learn to run._

_And yes, we've just begun._

_Sharing horizons that are new to us,_

_Watching the signs along the way,_

_Talking it over just the two of us,_

_Working together day to day_

_Together._

_And when the evening comes we smile,_

_So much of life ahead_

_We'll find a place where there's room to grow,_

_And yes, we've just begun._

I was pulled back from the memories when I heard the sound of his voice from the other line.

"Hello beautiful." I heard him say slyly on the phone.

"Hey honey. Listen. I have to tell you something…but I'm sure, you of all people will understand why I did this thing." I said, trying to pick my words carefully, but in the end sounding completely vague.

"Okay…and what is this _thing_ that you did?" he asked kindly. He was open minded, that I was sure of. He wasn't mad or over abrasive like most husbands would be if they heard their wife say something vague like that.

"I met this girl on the plane. She's moving to Chicago. She had to leave home because she's pregnant, and her dad won't let her stay home anymore. I know what she's going through Carlisle. If we don't take her in, she's going to be homeless. Remember when I first arrived at your house looking dirty and filthy? I can't let her go through that." I said morosely.

It was awful living homeless and pregnant. I got plenty of stares, and I was starving all of the time. It didn't help when I was constantly craving for sweets that I could have never been able to purchase. I ate from garbage cans and scraps that were on somewhat clean grounds. Some guy tried to attack me when he saw me digging through the dumpsters behind his restaurant. You don't want to mess with an Italian Pizza shop owner….

"Well, of course I understand. If I met her on the plane too I would have done the same thing. Don't worry. I'll get Rosalie and her friend Alice to make a temporary guest room for her. What was her name?"

"Her name is Bella, and she's sixteen. She's only about a few weeks into the pregnancy from what I could tell. She's so sweet and protective of her baby Carlisle. She reminds me a lot like how I was."

I hope she was a tough cookie. I was going to make sure she got an education until she had to leave school. I would like to home school her, but I work, and so does everyone else. No one can stay and watch her. School is going to be a hell zone.

"Alright, I'll get Alice and Rose on it. See you in about 20 minutes. Love you." He chuckled.

"Love you, too."

I hung up and started to change John's diaper when I heard loud footsteps. I was the only one in the bathroom so it echoed easily.

I looked back at the door to see Bella running in while dragging her one suitcase, duffle bag, and a purse, to run into the stall. Next I heard the sound of puking. Ugh. That was the worst part I think for me. Well, aside from the labor of course.

She stepped out of the bathroom with a disgusted look upon her face.

"Do you need a toothbrush, Bella? I can go get you one…"

"No, that's alright. I got one." She said while rummaging through her duffle bag. A few seconds she pulled out her blue toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.

She smiled at it, and went to a sink, beginning to brush her teeth.

I looked back at John to find him sleeping on the changing table. I knew he would zonk out eventually. It was only 8:00 pm, but this kid always went to bed early. And for that I was thankful for.

I got John, because I miss having a baby around the house. Plus he had nowhere to go. Emmet isn't giving in until a few years in having a baby, and Edward hasn't found anyone of his interest. I found John in Washington when I was on a business trip, and I saw that he was for adoption, but no one would take him. He had Down's syndrome, though it's hard to tell now. People are scared to take care of him when he's going to get picked on and what not. I'm not going to let him get passed around family to family, and have him hurt over every rejection he would receive. Why put a child through so much pain? Though I may be too old to have a child, I can still be a mother figure for him.

I may be in my early forties, but I can pull off the look of an early thirty year old. Not to brag, but I was still in shape! Carlisle is in his mid forties, but is still built, and strong, and…

Come on Esme! Don't start getting horny in the bathroom of an airport! For Christ's sake woman…

I shook my head, getting rid of all of the images of Carlisle that were floating in my head, and picked John up carefully, cradling him in my arms.

Bella walked back over to us, and grabbed her stuff.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She smiled brightly at me and nodded her head yes. I'm happy I could help her. She's going to be a lovely addition to our family.

"Alright, well Carlisle and Edward are going to be here in about 15 minutes now. Let's go grab some coffee and a muffin before we go to the entrance. I bet you're starving! Well that just won't do. Come on!" I said laughing. I grabbed her hand and dragged ourselves out of the bathroom and over to the café. I got a nice a hot espresso with whip cream, while Bella got the simple iced frappichino mocha. John, being almost one, I decided to get him some chocolate milk.

"So, who's Edward? You said he's going to be my doctor, right?" she asked me hesitantly.

"Yes, he's young, because he skipped a few grades, but he's good at what he does. He actually headed off to college when he was 16, too smart of a kid. He loves his job and children. He wants kids when he finds the right woman." I said, narrowing my eyes as I said about him finding someone right for him.

She blushed and looked down, assuming what I was thinking when I mentioned that.

A mother knows best, and I know that Bella and Edward would be cute together. Though she's 16 and he's 24, and if they were together it would be illegal…well then we won't tell anybody.

I know they belong together. They just…do. Like I said, a mother's instinct is always best. Don't doubt my awesome motherly ways!

CarlislePOV

"Edward, come on! We're going to be late to pick up your mom and the baby!" I yelled up the staircase.

I heard running footsteps until I saw a disheveled Edward running down the stairs.

"What happened to you?" I said with a smirk.

"I've been stressing over which mother I should take first. I need to make sure that I focus solely on the baby and the mother, but I don't know which one I should take care of." He said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Did they tell you to start off with one patient for right now? Well, that's great Edward! I wasn't expecting you to get a patient for another few weeks. So, you get to choose?" I said with pride for my son. He was a very intelligent young man, but was still a kid at heart.

"Yeah, but so far I haven't found anyone willing to let me be their doctor because of having no past experience."

"I'm sure you'll find someone. Now hurry up, they are probably in the airport already."

We ran into my black Mercedes, and we were on our way to the airport. I sat in the passenger seat, while Edward drove. I rested my forehead against the window, thinking about how much I missed Esme.

It's only been a few days, and I already feel like I'm dying without her here, by my side.

I remember when I first met her….

_~flashback~_

_I was getting dinner ready for my mom and dad when I heard the door opening and a small gasp._

_I ran into the living room to see my mom in front of the door blocking my view from my dad and some stranger._

_I put the dish rag that I was using over my shoulder and walked over to see who it was. _

_Next to my dad was the most stunning woman I had ever seen. Yes, she looked absolutely filthy, but she still looked beautiful. _

_Her hair had clumps of dirt in it, she was wearing a battered sun dress with a pair of converse that had holes at the top, and you could see her big toe sticking out. But what shocked me most was the size of her stomach compared to the rest of her body._

_Her cheeks were gaunt, the skin looking too tight around her face. She had scrawny little arms, her legs the same way. But her stomach was round and huge. She had her face down, her feet pigeon toed while she rested both hands on her stomach, rubbing little circles around it._

_She was pregnant. How old was she? Why was she in such bad condition? If the father of that baby did something to her, I swear to god I will track down the low life bastard, and give him a nice ass whooping, and…_

"_Carlisle, it's not polite to stare. Say hi to the nice young lady." My mom whispered to me, catching my stare at the tortured creature a few feet away from me. _

"_I apologize sincerely miss. Hello, my name is Carlisle." I said in a polite voice, but failed when I heard myself the strain in my voice from the anger I felt earlier._

"_Pleased to meet you, I'm Esme." She said quietly, temporarily looking up at me, and going back to rubbing circles on her stomach, staring at the ground. _

"_Aro, what is the matter of this? You can't bring the homeless to live with us. I know you mean well, but we can't just let strangers into our home! Please think about what you are doing." My mother pleaded with him. _

_He looked back down to Esme, and returned his attention back to my mom._

"_Darling, Esme is one of my patients now. I found her on the streets being attacked my some man. She's carrying a child. My job is to make sure the baby and mother are in good health and excellent care. Would leaving them on the streets to starve and get hurt be good?" he said softly. _

_My mother understood where he was coming from and apologized to Esme for being so rude. _

"_Carlisle, why don't you show Esme to the guest room, since it's on the same floor with you. And please show her the bathroom, and give her what is necessary to clean up. There should be plenty enough of soaps and toiletries, for I had the maid go stock up on extra things for the bathroom." _

_I simply nodded my head yes, and put my hand on her lower back to guide her up the stairs. Her feet were beginning to shake, probably from exhaustion, so I picked her up to carry her the rest of the way. I knew she wouldn't make it up all those stairs._

"_Oh! You don't have to do that, I'm completely filthy! I don't want to mess up your clothes!" she said, startled by my action. _

"_It's no problem, really. I have plenty of clothes, too many clothes in fact. I wouldn't want to lose you when you just got here, now would I?" I said softly while looking into her eyes._

_That was when I knew she was going to be mine forever. _

_~End flashback~_

"Dad, your cell phone's going off. Are you okay?"

I looked over to see Edward completely baffled at my behavior.

"Oh, sorry. I'll get it." I sighed.

I grabbed my cell out of the change holder and looked at the screen to see Esme's face flashing across the screen. I had a big smile plastered on my face just from looking at a picture of her.

"Hey beautiful." I said with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Hey honey. Listen. I have to tell you something…but I'm sure, you of all people will understand why I did this thing." She said quietly.

Why was she so vague? I knew something was wrong when she didn't reply playfully when I answered the phone, this had to be serious, but not life threatening either. If it were life threatening then she'd be screaming into the phone by now.

"Okay…and what is this _thing_ that you did?" I said in a soft voice. I didn't want to seem mad at it, which I'm not. I know that whatever she did was out of the kindness of her heart, but sometimes being too kind can allow people to waltz into our lives, and harm the ones that we love. People take advantage of the sweet people, who are always doing good deeds to help anyone in need. I just needed to make sure that what she did would be safe for her.

"I met this girl on the plane. She's moving to Chicago. She had to leave home because she's pregnant, and her dad won't let her stay home anymore. I know what she's going through Carlisle. If we don't take her in, she's going to be homeless. Remember when I first arrived at your house looking dirty and filthy? I can't let her go through that." She said sadly.

I hated it when she was upset and I wasn't there to comfort her, and make it better. I wish I were there now to hold her and protect her. And I do understand why she was helping this girl out. I don't want to see a pregnant sixteen year-old out on the streets either. As long as she wasn't a drug addict or something, then of course I would let her live with us, be a part of our family. My dad did the same thing, and it changed my life forever.

"Well, of course I understand. If I met her on the plane too I would have done the same thing. Don't worry. I'll get Rosalie and her friend Alice to make a temporary guest room for her. What was her name?"

"Her name is Bella, and she's sixteen. She's only about a few weeks into the pregnancy from what I could tell. She's so sweet and protective of her baby Carlisle. She reminds me a lot like how I was."

I looked out the window to see that we were about 15 miles away from the airport.

"Alright, I'll get Alice and Rose on it. See you in about 20 minutes. Love you." I said while laughing a little. Rosalie and Alice are going to be thrilled to work on another room. I must say, they could have a future of designing houses and stuff if they really wanted to. But Rosalie is staying home, while Emmet does the working. They live together, although they're not married, but Esme and I know that they're in love. Plus they're getting married soon, so why prolong the wait? And Alice owns her own clothing line, so she's busy enough with designing and getting things on the racks.

"Love you too." She replied and hung up. I couldn't wait to see her. I am going to pamper her from head to toe tomorrow, when the kids will be gone. Bella will most likely be with Rosalie tomorrow, no doubt shopping. The perfect time to take a day off and show Esme how much I love her.

**Ohhhhh! Carlisle and Esme are getting down with it! who said 40 year olds can't have fun? a 40 year old is like two 20 year olds in one, at least from my perspective! so people who are turning 40, don't feel old! feel more alive! and next chapter, what? Edward and Bella meet? Is it true! Yes, but some things shall unfold...just wait and see!**

**~iluvhawtybawtyrpattz**


	5. Chapter 5

**alrighty, well here's the 5th chapter!! hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

EPOV

Carlisle hung up his cell phone and looked at me with a big grin.

"What?" I asked becoming paranoid by his staring.

"We found you a mother." He said happily.

"You did? How?" What was he talking about? He was only talking to Esme, wasn't he?

"While Esme was on the plane she met a young girl who's pregnant and has nowhere to go."

I felt immediate sympathy for the girl, but I knew where this was going already. Esme wouldn't have mentioned her to Carlisle if they weren't doing something to help her.

"Esme, having been in the same situation before, offered her to live with us. Bella, the girl, will be staying with us, and you'll be able to see the stages of pregnancy yourself, and what to do in certain situations."

Wow. This does work out nicely…I'll see it firsthand. It'll give me more knowledge than just the normal learning in school.

I finally pulled into the airport car lot. It was around 7:00 pm and it was beginning to get dark. Once Carlisle and I made it out of the car, I locked the car, and we walked over to the door entrance of the airport.

It didn't take us long to find what terminal they were at and where the little café they had was at. I searched the crowd, looking for the familiar face of my mother. I finally found her sitting at a table with a young brunette, who was holding John.

I was told why Esme and Carlisle got John. Wanting to help John and Beth out, understanding how they can't keep him, and willing to adopt John for them. John and Beth really appreciated them for adopting John. They were worried about giving their baby to a bad family, and regretting their decision to give him up for adoption. So they were lucky that Esme had seen John.

We walked towards the girls…well, I walked. Carlisle on the other hand sprinted. Once I reached the table Carlisle already had Esme in a big hug, whispering in her ear. There was nothing sexual where it would be inappropriate to do in public, but it was an intimate moment. I looked away to see Bella; still holding John, while looking down, blushing.

I looked at her face and saw the beauty that was held there. She had wavy brown hair that looked like silk, and had doe like eyes that were a chocolate brown. The blush was fading a bit, but it gave her cheeks a rosy hint against her pearl like skin. She was the definition of breathtaking.

She looked up at me, noticing my presence, and a smile flashed across her beautiful face.

"You must be Edward. I'm Bella. Um…Esme says you're going to be my OB/GYN." She said the last sentence as a question, wondering if I would be her doctor.

"Yeah, you're my very first patient." I said, gleaming that I would be able to interact with her outside of the house.

The conversation had ended, leaving with silence between us. Carlisle and Esme had excused themselves to a far corner, a more private spot to talk.

I sat down in Esme's seat, and began some small talk.

"So…" Aw, hell, what am I supposed to say to a pregnant young girl? "How old are you?" There, that seems okay.

"Oh, I'm 16."

"How do you feel about being pregnant?" I couldn't help but ask. It had to be awful, being that young and pregnant.

"I know being 16 and pregnant is looked down upon, but I can't seem to regret becoming pregnant. I'm already attached to my baby. I'll take all the stares and whispers about me, as long as they leave my baby alone. So, I think I'm happy about getting pregnant. Who knows. This may change my life for the better, and if not...well, it's what I deserve. I'm the reason that this all happend, so it would be my punishment. My punishment being the pain I'll go through. The baby isn't the punishment, but the labor will be." She said softly while caressing her flat stomach with gentle strokes.

"It's fine, it's nothing to be ashamed about. Where's the father?"

She looked up with wide eyes, and I could see the tears begin to brim around her eyes.

Why did I just blurt it out? Does it look like the father is here dumb ass!?

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that…I just assumed that…oh, please don't cry." I pleaded with her.

She shook her head, holding a sleeping John in one arm and using the back of her hand on the other arm to wipe away the shedding tears.

"No, it's alright. He's 14, but could easily pass as a 17 year old. His life would've been ruined if he stayed with me. Plus, his dad is in a wheel chair, and he depends on Jacob. We were in love, and he asked me if we could make love. I said yes, not knowing how it was going to affect us in the end. He said he wanted nothing to do with the baby, so I didn't push it. When I told my dad...well, you can guess what happend." She murmured.

This seemed like a typical case scenario when a teenager gets pregnant. I already understood how a full grown female goes through pregnancy, but I always wondered what really happens with a teenager. They still have school to go through, some being kicked out of their house, and having to fend for themselves. It was a harsh punishment, and to avoid this scenario, I would assume most would sneak out and get an abortion.

"So, since I'm going to be your doctor, I'm guessing you're _not_ going to get an abortion." I said in a whisper, so only the two of us could hear our conversation.

"Of course not! It wasn't the baby's fault! It was mine, and I'm taking full responsibility of it. I already said that. I didn't want to just live with you guys without there being a price, so Esme is going to let me pay a rent. But on the flip side, I can't pay for health bills, doctor bills, food….she said that I could only pay rent, which she also mentioned would be small.

I don't like that I'm getting away with this so easily, but I don't want to harm the baby either. I thought about that on my way here. I kept wondering how the hell I was supposed to go to school, support my family by getting a job, and find a place to live…it was all too much. When Esme offered I had to jump at the chance, you know?" she rambled on, trying to explain why she came to live with us.

I loved how she was so independent, and responsible. She didn't seem like a teenager, but an adult. Taking full responsibility, taking action of the situation. She didn't want to go through life to just be handed things for free out of pity. I knew I was going to love having her around.

BPOV

How could he ask so many questions when we just met? An abortion? I could understand why some teens would take that route, but I could never do that. I would live in guilt, always wondering what the baby would've looked like, what it's personality would be, if it would have the cutest little dimples whenever a smile would grace it's face…I could see a baby with black eyes, with little specks of brown in them. A baby girl with black hair, but pale skin.

I don't think I could ever live like that. I like Edward, but I want to see more of him as himself, and not my OB/GYN.

Oh. My. God. This gorgeous man, tousled bronze hair and amazing emerald eyes and all, was my baby doctor. Didn't that mean….He's gonna see me!! _All_ of me!! He's gonna deliver my baby, he does the ultra sounds I suppose, and…wasn't there something about dilation? Didn't he have to…uh…stick a finger up _there_ to see how dilated I am? Oh, crap, panic attack!! Not good…

"Bella, are you alright? What's wrong, are you in pain. Aw shit, what did Professor Gilbert say about pain in the beginning of the pregnancy…?"

I looked up to see him trying to figure out why I was suddenly gasping for air. I tried to slow my breathing down, and focusing on Edward.

"No, Edward, I'm fine. I just…realized something is all."

"Oh, you scared me!" he said while giving a nervous chuckle. "You looked like you were in pain of some sort. What was it that you realized?"

"Nothing important." I said quickly, already feeling the heat rise to my cheeks for the second time now.

He simply just nodded his head and looked around, his eyes landing on John.

EPOV

"Are you excited to become a mom?" I asked randomly, my mind coming up with pictures of Bella with a big round belly...

"Well…I've never thought myself as a mom, but when I picture it now…with my baby…I guess I _am_ excited to be a mom, yes. But, I'm just scared." She said, her voice breaking on the last word.

"Scared how? If the baby comes out deformed or something?"

What is with me? She looked at me like I had come from mars. But isn't that what most teenage mother's worried about? If the baby doesn't come out normal?

"I'm scared because I don't know how to take care of it. How am I supposed to know how to protect it if I'm not around 24/7? What if it gets sick, but I pass it off as a cold, when it could really have some viral flu? What should I feed it? What if I give it something too big and the baby chokes on it?! I have a lot of things to be scared about!"

I stared at her in awe. Most young mothers would be worried about what parents to give their baby to, but Bella…she already planned on keeping the baby, and is willing to do everything for it.

She shifted John to her other arm, and shaking the one he was laying on. It must've fallen asleep. She was so delicate and fragile…it looked like John was too heavy for her.

I walked over and asked if I could take him for her. She just nodded and held him out to me. When I went to pick him up out of her cradling arms, my hand accidentally brushed against her arm.

It felt tingly. Not like a shock that you get when you drag your socks across the carpet and poke someone to shock them. It was a warm feeling. It went straight through my arm to the rest of my body.

Though it felt weird, it was welcoming. We didn't pull our arms back quickly like one of us had the plague or something, but we prolonged the contact. It seemed like she enjoyed just as much as I did.

She looked back up at me, her hands caressing the spot where our arms had met, after we pulled back.

"Sorry." She whispered in a raspy voice.

"It's fine."

I looked behind me to see Esme and Carlisle finally returning, seeming a little too eager to get back home.

"Alright Bella and Edward, let's get home." Carlisle said in a restrained voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, a little concerned about his behavior. First the phone, and now this. I think it's just old age, though he isn't that old.

He just nodded and with that he and Esme did a fast walk to the car while I gave John back to Bella, so I could take the few bags that she had.

We trailed behind from Carlisle and Esme, leaving just me and Bella for the rest of the walk to the car. It wasn't that far away, we still had about 5 minutes till we reached the car.

My mind was running a million miles per hour. Too many thoughts about Bella. I shouldn't be having half the thoughts I was thinking. She was 16! And I'm 22! So many illegal thoughts…

I don't know why I liked her more as a friend. Maybe I've gone too long without a girlfriend, and now I'm desperate, so the first pretty girl I see is who I liked. That's it. It had to be.

Esme has been bugging me to meet someone, go on a few dates. I've just been so busy, and I haven't met anyone that holds any interest to me. Well…I did get the number of the waitress at the restaurant I went to a few days ago. I should give her a try. What was her name? Lonny, Laurie? No…Lauren! That was it. She seemed to be able to hold a conversation well enough, somewhat pretty…well, I can't really remember. My memory of her is quite sketchy.

I'll give her a call tonight, I guess. I looked back to my side, looking at Bella interacting with John.

She had him smiling like there was no tomorrow. She kept giving him little raspberries on the palm of his hands, and he was laughing so much. I love the laugh of babies. They are so contagious that you have to laugh with them. And that's exactly what Bella and I were doing. We were both laughing to the sound of the baby's laughing.

"You're great with kids, Bella. You're going to be a great mom."

"You think so?" she said, looking up at me.

"Of course." I said, now sober and being completely serious.

I stopped, now turning my whole body to face her, while she did the same.

I don't know how long we stood there for, but we were pulled out of our trances by the voice of an elderly woman.

"Aw. You have an adorable family there. How long have you youngins' been married now?" she said in her sweet voice, her head shaking a bit from her age. She looked at us expectantly with a small smile lit on her wrinkly face.

"Oh no, we're not married. This isn't my child either; it's actually his parent's newly adopted baby. I was just holding him." She said in a rush, trying to make the old lady understand. She was blushing a light pink, biting her lip nervously. Her lips looked so soft…I wanted to brush mine against hers, to see if they were as soft as they looked…

Watch it Cullen. You'll get your date with Lauren soon, but for now, keep the illegal thoughts out of your head.

I was pulled out of my scolding when I heard the old lady say, "Oh. I see." disappointment flashing across her face, but was quickly replaced by hope.

"Well, I hope you two realize your place." She said, pausing, but soon after said, " Together."

We stood there, speechless as the old lady walked away on her walker.

"Um…we should catch up to Carlisle and Esme." I said quietly, unsure of what to say.

My mind was being pulled in different directions at one time, and I was getting a serious head ache. And where the hell are Carlisle and Esme? Really? They couldn't wait for us?

We continued our walk until we made it back to the car, where Esme was in the passenger seat and Carlisle in the driver's seat. The car was already started, with the car seat already in the back for John. Well, somebody's in a rush.

I put the few pieces of luggage she had in the back, and Bella put John in his car seat, which was right behind Carlisle, leaving Bella and myself sitting next to eachother in the back.

Alright, don't freak out. It's only a car ride. I can do this. I am a man.

I opened the car door to let Bella slide in next to John while I climbed in next to her. It was when I closed the door did I realize something new about Bella.

She smelled of strawberries. The scent was so pronounced and it was swimming around my head, pulling me through a haze. It smelled so good…

I looked back at her to see she had her head lolled back to the seat, her eyes closed and breathing even. It had to have been such a draining day. I assume she was kicked out her house today from her story, and traveling quite a ways away from there. And all of the stress she had to have gone through today.

We hit a speed bump, Carlisle barely slowing down from his haste, causing all of us to jump out of our seats a little. The bump caused Bella's head to fall to her right, laying her head on my shoulder.

I amazed me how it fit like a puzzle piece. How the top of her head fell perfectly in the crook of my neck, how her cheek laid on the curve in between my shoulder and neck. It seemed perfect…except for the fact that she's 16 and I'm a pedophile. Sooo illegal…

I looked at her peaceful face, wondering what she could be dreaming about.

I began to think about how I was going to be there throughout the steps of the pregnancy, be present to hear the baby's heart beat, there to deliver the baby…

Oh lord. Oh sweet mother of god…NO!!! I can barely concentrate on not kissing her when she standing next to me, how am I going to resist her when I see all of her lady parts? Huh?

That's alright. I can refrain myself from doing that. Lauren, remember? And if not Lauren, then I can always go out with other girls. Of all the times to become horny, why now? Why with my 16 year old patient who's pregnant and living with us? Life isn't fair, is it?

I gave up, deciding to chew it over some other time. Instead I just focused my time on Bella, enjoying the feel of her body next to mine. I was almost thankful that she had gotten pregnant. If she hadn't, then me and my family would've never met her. Then again, I wish it hadn't, because of all the pain she going to have to go through. Physically and mentally. But it seems that her devotion to the baby is strong already, so that will hopefully get her through school, when it comes around, and all of the stares she'll get. She blames herself, by what I could tell, and that along with the stress will drain her completely. But I'll be with her to make sure all goes well. I won't be in school with her, or be there for her 24/7, but there enough to show her what to do in a pregnancy.

When I said she was going to be a good mother, I meant it. She's constantly making John laugh, and when Esme and Carlisle visited John, they told me it was hard to get him to smile. But as time wore off, he grew fond of my parents, and now the very sight of them makes him smile happily. But Bella…all it took was a few funny noises and a few weird faces and john was laughing like a hyena. She amazes me…

And there I go again. I talk about her like I've known her my whole life! I literally _just_ met her.

My thoughts began to turn into incoherencies as my body went against my willingness of staying awake, and making me drift off to sleep.

EsmePOV

"Carlisle! Look!" I whispered to him, pointing backwards with my thumb, silently telling him to look back.

He looked back, using the rearview mirror. I looked back again to see Bella leaning into Edward, and Edward's head laying on top of hers. They looked so cute!! This was the perfect Kodak moment…

I pulled out my camera, and took a quick picture. The flash didn't wake them, thank heavens.

"Esme, I'm not so sure if the two of them together would be such a great idea. You do know that if they do eventually share a romantic relationship, that it would be illegal." He said cautiously.

"Of course I know it's illegal. But technically, it isn't. They say it should be illegal because the older partner may be forcing the younger one into the relationship, which is also child abuse if they do _it._ But it isn't a forced relationship, is it?" I questioned him.

He looked thoughtful, with still a hint of doubt in his eyes. He could see where I was getting at, but if anyone did find out then Edward would be put to jail. They wouldn't care if it weren't a forced matter, all that matters is that it _seems_ to be forced. They wouldn't risk a 16 year-old single mother going through abuse.

"But still Esme, I don't think that would matter. If you look through the judges eyes, you would see an abuser and an abuse-ee. Do you see where I'm coming from?"

I understood. I wasn't stupid. I knew he didn't mean I was stupid…in fact, he had to admit I was a professional in bed…wait till he sees what I've got in store for him.

He already knew this, of course. That's why he was driving 95 miles an hour on the empty road. At the rate he was driving we were going to get home in a matter of minutes. Thank god…I've been without him for too long.

"Well, since no one can see us…" he said, leaving the sentence unfinished.

It didn't need an ending, because his actions said it all.

His free hand slid up my thigh, massaging the inner thigh through my jeans. My breathing was already becoming erratic, and I knew I wouldn't last long tonight. His hand was slowly rising, closer and closer to the place where I was aching for him the most. He simply brushed against my sex, chuckling, and then pulling back.

"What?! You can't do that! You…" I said, frustrated by his teasing.

"We're at the house dear. Come on, I've got a surprise for you." He said, taking my hand, kissing each knuckle with care.

Oh, I am so excited to see what he's got in store for tonight.

* * *

**so? huh? what did ya think? review please!!!!!!!!!!! i was planning this to be longer, and add a surprise in there, but i'll save that surprise for the next chapter. sorry!! i know...i'm evil...mwhahahahahahahaha!!! :D**

**~iluvhawtybawtyrpattz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!! I know, i took forever to write the chapter but hopefully it was worth it. The surprise is in there, but when it was in my head it seemed like a surprise. so when i wrote it down, it didn't seem so important...so i'll do it in a different POV next chapter. Now read the chapter!!**

* * *

EPOV

"Edward. Edward? Wake up! Esme and I will be going to bed. Can you take John to his room, and take Bella to the guess bedroom?"

My eyes finally adjusted to the bright lights of the car and saw Carlisle standing outside my door, which he opened.

"Yeah, sure." I said through a yawn.

He smiled and managed to say a "Thanks." before running for the house.

I got out and went to the other side of the car to get John out of his car seat. He was fast asleep, snoring softly while he squirmed a bit when I got him out of the car. I did a few calming 'shhh', and rocking him for a little while until he finally nestled into my arms.

I looked back into the car to see Bella still sleeping in her seat, her head now leaning against the car seat.

"Bella…come on. I'll show you the guest room you'll stay at tonight." I whispered, watching her eyes flutter open, revealing the chocolate orbs under her half closed lids.

She stretched, arching her back and arms in the air. I watched as her shirt began to ride up, showing me a sliver of her soft, creamy skin that hides under her clothes. And how her back was arching, her breasts perking out…

"Edward?"

I focused my eye sight back to her face, seeing confusion etched on her features.

"Yes?" I asked, scared of what she was going to say.

She saw me staring. Oh god, she must think I'm some desperate pervert. What the hell is wrong with me tonight? The stress and the need to meet someone are just getting to me. There's no way a 16 year old could do this to me.

"I don't feel so good." She said, making a few gagging sounds.

Holy crap, she's going to puke. I should be prepared for this! I'm the freaking doctor!

As soon as the thought passed through my mind, she turned around in her seat and flung the other door open. She puked in the drive way, heaving all of the contents in her stomach on the ground.

I put John back into his seat, and rushed over to help Bella. There wasn't much I could do, but dodge the puke while holding her hair back for her. When she finished she spit out the remaining vomit and I handed her a tissue, which I had conveniently in my pocket, for her to wipe her mouth off with.

"Thanks. That's the second time today that I puked today." She said through a hoarse voice.

"Well, that means you're about a week into the pregnancy."

She sat there, a smile now on her face and rubbing her stomach with little circles.

She's been doing that _a lot_. She said she was a little excited about it, but it seems to be more than that. It looks like she's taken the thought of being a mother nicely.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

She stopped rubbing the circles and the smile came off of her face, and she looked at me.

Yeah, I want to know what she's thinking. Is it that weird? I'm not mental. It's just that…that look in her eyes, when she zones out and she starts her little routine. It starts out with her eyes glazing over. Then a lazy, but genuinely happy smile crosses her face. And it ends with those soothing circles that she massages on her stomach. She gets so lost in her own little world, and I want to know what that world is like. I've been with her for all of almost an hour, but she's done that routine at least 3 times now.

"What are you talking about? You mean, how weird I think that question is, and how that is the first time that someone has ever asked me that question? Then yeah, that's what I'm thinking." She said with a chuckle, her eyebrows knitted into an upside "V". It wasn't in confusion, but in disbelief, if you want to put it that way.

"No, I mean, what are you thinking about when you get lost in time and space? You do that a lot. Then you smile and massage your stomach. Is it about the baby?" I blurted. I had to know. My curiosity was eating away at me, and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Yeah, it's about the baby. And for what do I think about? Well, it's about a lot of things I guess. I mean…about what the baby may look like, or the feeling it's going to be after I go through labor, the pain I'll go through. But then, after it all, once I get my baby in my arms…how much the pain is worth it, as long as my baby is safe and in my arms. To love something so much in just a few hours of knowing that I'm going to have it is unsettling and exciting, to say the least. But…at the same time, I'm scared shitless, you know? Well, I guess you wouldn't know. You're a guy and all, so I suppose you don't have the womanly hormones, and motherly instinct stuff, huh?"

As she said all of these things, I pictured them too. I could see the baby version of Bella, the brown hair and big brown eyes. I could see Bella, in the hospital with me encouraging her, saying she's doing a great job, just one more push. And then cutting the umbilical cord and handing her her precious baby. I get to be there in that special moment. I get to see the pride and joy on her face when she holds that little bundle in her arms.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to understand the hormones and instinct stuff you'll have, but I can help relieve some of the fear. You seem more scared of what to do, and not knowing what to do since you don't know what to expect, right?" I asked. She just nodded her head, and I continued. "How about we go to the library tomorrow and we'll get some pregnancy books. Would that be okay? School doesn't start for at least 2 months. And by that time, you'll only be in school for only 2 months. They only allow pregnant teens to stay until your fourth month. After that, I can help home school you, if you'd like that." I said, grasping at straws, just to spend more time with her.

The hospital is worried that I may not be ready for this, so they want me to spend as much time working with one patient. I can see why they decided this, because I'm so distracted already that I'm forgetting what to do.

After Bella, if I succeed, then I'll get to have multiple patients, and work at the hospital as a resident. So I guess for right now, I'm working at home and spending time with Bella, and I check in with Carlisle, one of the head doctors, once a month to see how I'm doing. I guess you could consider this to still be the last bit of the learning process.

"I couldn't ask for you to home school me. But, could you take me to the library tomorrow? I just want to check out a few books, but you don't have to take me if you don't want to, you're probably busy and stuff…"

Why was she rambling so nervously about asking me to take her to the library? Did I scare her that much?

"Of course I'll take you to the library. No need to get worried over it." I said through a chuckle.

She gave me a weak smile and walked over the pile of puke.

Still laughing, I went to go get John out of the car again. I closed the door and began to walk up the path to the front porch, where Bella was jumping slightly in place.

"Bella? Are you okay…"

I _was_ trying to ask her if something was wrong, but her bouncing was causing her breasts to bounce with her. You could tell her bra was getting small for her, her breasts swelling from the pregnancy. So if you put together swollen breasts with a too small bra and add in some bouncing equals the hard on that I am now sporting. Sigh…I _really_ need to get laid.

"Uh, Edward? Please just open the door. I really have to pee. Now." She said while biting her full bottom lip. So distracting…

"Edward! Please, I'm not doing this freakin' dance for just a show! I. Have. To. PEE!!" she said in a pleading voice.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, just…I'm just really distracted."

All she did was nod her head, and watched me while I unlocked the door.

"Well Bella, here's your new home." I said, pushing the door open.

BPOV

For Christ's sake, did it take that long to open the damn door? Really? I don't need some Price-Is-Right intro, okay? All I need is the bathroom. The little girls room, powder room, the Lou, throw me a bone here!!

"The bathroom is just right around the corner, over there. The first door on the right."

Yes!! I made a b-line, running like my life depended on it. Well, my pants and undies depended on it for that matter…

I didn't give my pants any time to open properly, and in my haste the button flew off. But did I care? Oh no. The only thing that mattered right now was the sweet relief of being able to _pee._ I don't know how big my smile was, but it must've been really big, because my cheeks felt like I was a flight attendant that's been working for 2 days straight.

I pulled my pants back up, now realizing the whole button situation. Oh well, it was going to pop off anyway when my stomach grows.

I looked closer at my stomach, standing in front of the full length mirror that was on the door. I inched my pants down a little further and raised my shirt up until it was scrunched together below my bulging boobs. I need to earn some money and buy some decent clothes.

I kept turning my body, looking at my stomach from different angles. I still couldn't see anything. Well, Edward said I should only be about a week into the pregnancy. It still amazed me how I have a tiny baby forming in me right now. You don't think about it until you're actually pregnant.

I walked back out to the living room when I actually noticed how big the house really was. I had to pee so bad I forgot to take in my surroundings, but now that I did I was speechless.

The living room was huge, designed with warm colors and deep mahoganies. The couches were sectionals that took up a good chunk of the room, but still looked perfect. The egg-white walls were covered in family pictures, baby pictures, and wedding pictures…everything about it was so inviting.

"Wow." I whispered.

"You like it?" Edward said playfully. He walked out of the hallway that was across the room that probably led to other parts of the house.

"Like it? No Edward. I hate it." I said sarcastically. "Of course I love it!"

"Good." He said softly.

I looked around and didn't see John.

"Where's John?"

"Oh, he's in bed, and so is Carlisle and Esme. Your luggage is by the stairs, I'll go show you your temporary room."

I followed him to a flight of stairs, and like he said, my luggage was sitting there. He grabbed my suitcase and duffle bag easily, and I snatched my purse before he could. I felt bad enough that he had to carry the heavy stuff.

"Here, let me at least carry the duffle bag." I said, reaching for it.

"That's okay Bella, really…" he said as we started walking up the stairs. He didn't finish his sentence and instead his eyes caught something and looked at my pants. "Bella? Um…your pants."

I looked down and realized I had totally forgotten about my little fashion feux pas.

I squeaked while dropping my purse and using my hands to cover it up.

"Is your clothing already getting too small? You shouldn't be that far along…" he mused, looking at my figure.

Great. Now he thinks I'm getting fat.

I took a shaky breath, not understanding why his comment made me feel so upset. I shook it off and went to grab my purse, which was on the step below me, while using my other hand to keep my pants together where the button had popped off. We had made it ¾ of the way up the stairs, and as I went to grab my purse I lost my balance. I ended up tumbling my way to the bottom going head first.

It was something I was used to, feeling my stomach drop and my heart race as I tried to find my footing and my breath. I was used to it, but once I reached the bottom with only a few cuts from the railing and most likely some bruising, I realized what the difference was this time.

I'm pregnant. I can't go all klutzy. I have to take role as mom and try not to fall down. I probably killed my baby! Oh my god….

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward yelled, throwing the luggage up to the top of the stairs, and ran back down to me.

I looked up at him and started bawling.

"What if…what if I killed the baby?" I wailed. "I'm *hiccup* a terrible *hiccup* mom!!"

I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me to his chest. I rested my head on his chest, and he tucked my head under his head.

"Shhh. It's okay, the baby will probably be fine." And when he said that probably a whole new set of sobs and tears came along with it. Probably? Oh god, I did kill it!! "It's okay; I bet nothing happened, okay? We just have to watch out for bleeding or abdominal pains. It'll be fine." He tried to reassure me.

Reassure me all you want, but still. This is yet another wake up call, and I need to focus on protecting the baby! Sure, I don't know what to do, but its common sense to know that falling down steps is a big no no when it comes to unborn babies!

I stopped crying about 5 minutes later, and once I calmed down he pulled back and looked at my cuts. I flinched when he looked at the cut on my fore head. I didn't know how big it was, but it stung a little.

"Come on Bella, let's go get you fixed up." He sighed. "Carlisle has some gauze and anti-bacterial ointment somewhere…"

He picked me up and carried me up the stairs with such grace I was completely stunned. He'd have to show me how to do that…

He walked down the hall until we reached the last door. He kicked the slightly adjured door open and walked towards the bed.

"This isn't your real room, just a temporary one until my sister, Rose, and her friend, Alice, get your room finished.

I still hated that they were making room for me, and spending a lot of money doing it. It was all so unfair.

He set me down on the bed that had blue silk sheets on it. It felt so comfortable!! The whole room was meant to be comfortable and inviting for the guests here and it was.

He checked the rest of my cuts and set off to look for some stuff to help the cuts. He told me to sit in here and wait until he got back.

Well that was 10 minutes ago. Did he get lost? Yeah, way to use your brain, Bella. That's exactly what happened. He got lost in his own home. Pfft.

I got up and walked over to a room that had a light on. Everyone else was asleep; Edward had to be in here.

I opened the door, and when I walked in I saw a very naked Carlisle slamming into a very appreciative Esme. I can't believe I didn't hear them. The bed was creaking like there were kids jumping on it and although Carlisle's growls were a bit hot, not that hot, Esme's whimpering and mewls scared me. That's really hypocritical of me since me and _him_ made those same damn noises.

I immediately threw my hands over my eyes and ran away, not even bothering to shut the door. But my whole plan of running away and not be caught all went up in flames when I ran right into the wall.

"Aw, crap that hurts." I whispered, using the palm of my hand to massage my forehead, where I ran into the wall.

"What did you do this time?" I heard someone chuckle.

I looked towards the stairs to see Edward coming towards me holding a first aid. He still looked at me with a smirk that held humor. He then looked at the open door to his parents' bedroom.

I sorta let it go all in slow motion, watching how Edward's face contorted into different emotions as he saw what was behind the door. It went from confusion to disgusted which was followed by horror, and then I think that was when the nausea kicked in.

Now if this were in some movie it would've been hilarious about how this all played out. But it wasn't. And that's the part that stinks.

He dropped the first aid kit and ran to shut the door while using one hand to cover his mouth. Now either he was covering his mouth for nausea or to not scream in horror, I have no clue.

But he didn't just stop at shutting the door. No, he threw me over his shoulder and swiped up the kit and ran in full sprint for the guest room.

Then he busted out laughing. I guess that's why he covered his mouth…

"Are you okay? Oh my god, your hysterical, aren't you? Should I slap you?" I asked, honestly thinking something was wrong. He was rolling on the floor clutching his sides. He had set me on the bed and I was just watching him.

He sobered at my comment and, still lying on the ground, looked up at me with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You wanna know what I was laughing at?" he said with that same smile.

I cautiously shook my head yes, wanting to know what it was.

"Did you see what Carlisle and Esme were wearing?" he said in a higher pitched voice, still trying to contain his laughter, with raised eyebrows.

I tried to look back at my memory, wincing when I had to focus on it, but I didn't even notice what they were wearing. He got up and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"No, why?"

"Carlisle was wearing a doctor's outfit with a thong! I think Esme was supposed to be his 'patient'." He said while laughing.**(that's the surprise...detail next chapter, i swear!!)**

I looked at him in disbelief and broke out in laughter with him. I can't remember how long we were laughing for but when I stopped laughing I noticed that I was leaning against him while he had an arm lazily over my shoulders. He was still laughing a little, finding the situation a bit more comical since it was his parents.

"I didn't think they were into the whole play fantasy thing." He said through the last of his chuckles.

I looked up at him thinking about how I landed into the arms of this god.

Oh yeah, that's right. I got pregnant. I frowned.

"You look upset…" he said, bringing a finger up to the spot between my eyebrows. His touch, of course, relaxed my muscles, effectively getting rid of the frown that I was wearing. I looked away, clearly embarrassed, but he brought the same finger below my chin, making me look at him in the eyes.

"I love your eyes." He whispered.

To say I was shocked that he was complementing me was an understatement. I was floored. Before I could stop it, a smile spread across my face. But then he began to frown.

"Sorry, that wasn't…right…uh. Let me fix that cut of yours." He said in a fluster.

What? Well, was he taking it back? I mean, I know I'm not beautiful and my eyes aren't pretty, but I felt a little pretty when he said that compliment. Now I felt ugly and gross. I felt like crying and killing him. Why was he making me so upset? First the fat issue, and the whole 'pretty eyes' thing. Maybe it's just the hormones…then again what do I know? Nada. That's it.

He drew his hand back and I looked away. Well, way to ruin the moment Bella. Was I that gross? I gotta stop thinking about this. My self esteem is dropping way low.

It didn't take long for him to fix my cut, just a few butterfly bandages to keep the cuts together. He said good night and said that my first appointment would be tomorrow. I slept in my clothes, too tired to change into one of pairs of pajamas. I eventually fell asleep dreaming of a green eyed god.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**It's' not much of an author's note, but just a little thing about how i'm writing the story. I'm making sure i've got everything pat down on this and to not screw up on any info. i got some books that go into detail about what to expect and what to do, and i've come up with plenty of scenario's that is too ensue hilariousness...if that's even a word. anyhoo, this story will be long of course cuz i have to go through the pregnancy and the delivery and i'll even go into how the baby grows up, but i think i'll make the baby growing up part a sequel...no promises, but i can promise that all the info will be accurate. thanks!!!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!! They make my day!!!**

**A FUNNY STORY!!**

**It's just something funny that happend when i got the pregnancy books at the library. Me, J'adore JASPER and our friends were at the library and that's when i got the books about pregnancy. well when i went to go check them out i was afraid to because they're all going to assume i'm pregnant. so my friend, i won't say his name but he's a guy, grabbed my books and library card and checked them out. I can't remember if he got stares, but i'm sure he did!! They probably thought he was a father to be....*snicker* XD**

**~iluvhawtybawtyrpattz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I'm making this chapter longer than normal since it's felt like a long time since I've updated. And remember when I said about the whole surprise thing? Well I'm making it a one-shot and it'll be in with the stories. **

**I also want to say that I'm getting all this pregnancy info by The Good housekeeping illustrated book of pregnancy and baby care by Good Housekeeping, and The Pregnancy Book: A month-by-Month Guide by William Sears, Martha Sears, and Linda Howard. **

**I do not own twilight, or any of the baby info in here. I got all info from the books in the paragraph above. And if everything were my way I would own twilight and already be married to Robert Pattinson, having the cutest babies EVER. **

EPOV

"Edward, are you ready for your first appointment today?"

I look up to see Esme standing in my door way. She had a huge smile on her caring face.

"Yeah, I guess." I said through a sigh.

Esme looked at me funny, but dismissed it with a wave of her hands. She left my bedroom while yelling over her shoulder that breakfast would be done soon.

Truth is I wasn't looking forward to it. Things were too awkward with Bella last night. I can't believe I slipped up and said she had pretty eyes. But the worst part of it all was that she smiled at my comment. I didn't want her falling for me like every other girl did. I wanted to be friends with her, but I couldn't have a relationship beyond that. She's too young and her reputation would be more damaged than it is now. It would only make things work.

It was going to be hard to do, though. I'm going to be spending all of my time with her. Today I'm going shopping with her, Rosalie, and Alice for the whole day after I go to the library with her. I'm going to be there for her, but only as a friend.

I would love to get to know her in a way a boyfriend and girlfriend did, but I'd have to keep my distance. My thoughts were jumbling in my head of me and her strolling through the park together like a couple. I'm not having the illegal thoughts like I was yesterday. Last night I kept thinking about how beautiful she was and how broken she must feel. I felt sick for even having those images that I had come up with in my head earlier. It wasn't fair to her and I was being a complete pervert.

So what was my conclusion? Be friends, and only friends, with Bella. Call Lauren and see if she wants to go on a date, and move on. She's just a young girl I met only yesterday, she can't have a hold on me for too long.

I got up and walked to my dresser getting a pair of black slacks and a stark white dress shirt. Along with it I got a black tie. I still don't know how to tie it since Esme always had to do it for me. The loops and twists were too confusing for me. I'd have to get Esme to do it.

I tried to tame my hair, but it wouldn't behave. I left it alone and walked down stairs taking in a deep breath of the scent of bacon and French toast in the air. I followed the scent to the kitchen and saw Bella already sitting at the table stuffing her face with a piece of bacon.

"Good morning Bella." I said curtly.

"Morning." She said although it was hard to understand her. She still had a piece of bacon in her mouth. She blushed and swallowed the bacon while mumbling an apology.

I bit the insides of my cheeks, forcing myself not to laugh. I didn't want to be rude to her, but I didn't want to become too friendly or comfortable around her or else I'm going to have more slip ups about how beautiful she is.

I took a seat across the table from her after I grabbed my plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee. Esme sat on the side of table, between Bella and I. Carlisle walked into the kitchen coming up behind Esme to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, love." He whispered to her.

They were always so lovey dovey and intimate. Which reminds me…?

"So dad, you wearing a white thong beneath those all but too casual pj's?" I said nonchalantly.

Carlisle started to choke on the bacon, bringing a fist to his chest to bring it back up. Esme was wide eyed and staring at me with a tomato face. I guess Bella and my mom have a lot in common.

I looked over at Bella to see her looking down with a strangled look on her face. You could tell she was trying so hard not to laugh.

Carlisle had dislodged his bacon and swallowed and looked at me with a humorous face.

"Do you still own all those play boy magazines and other girly magazines that I saw in your room?"

Now it was my turn to blush.

"Emmet subscribed those to me! I didn't!" I said defending myself. "He said I needed to man up." I mumbled that last sentence.

Bella erupted into laughter, grabbing her sides trying to say something but couldn't get it out. Esme then started to laugh while Carlisle and I just stared at them. We were the ones embarrassed and being laughed at. I didn't find the situation funny at all.

"I gotta go take a shower." He said excusing himself.

Bella sighed and wiped away the remaining tears, getting up and washed her dish and cup in the sink.

"Is it okay if I go get ready? I have my first appointment today, right Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah, um…we'll go whenever you're ready. We can still go to the library afterwards if you want to." I said while looking down, hiding my face from my mom and Bella's stares.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'd love to go to the library, unless you don't want to."

"No I don't mind. Then I'll take you over to Rosalie and Emmett's. Rosalie wants you to see what her and Alice plan to do for your room. And then they want you to go shopping with them."

"Rosalie is your sister, right? And Alice is…?"

"Alice is a friend of ours. She's practically part of our family. You'll get along with the both of them like sisters." Esme answered for me.

"It sounds like a plan. I'll be down soon, promise." She said while walking towards the living room to get to the stairs.

"So, anything going on for you today?" My mom enquired.

"Well, I've got Bella's appointment and then I'm taking her to the library. Alice also ordered me to go shopping with them to carry the bags."

She laughed and went to go get ready herself.

I sat there for a few minutes getting bored of waiting for Bella. I decided to call Lauren. Where did I put her number…?

I looked in my wallet looking for the receipt she had written on. I found it stuck between two bills and got up to get the phone. I dialed the digits and listened to "Barbie Girl" by Aqua blare on the phone. Ugh, she has awful taste in music.

When she wasn't answering I was going to hang up when I heard an annoying voice answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Lauren?" I asked hesitantly, hoping and praying that I just mixed up a few numbers and it was the wrong number. I don't think I could stand her voice.

"This is her. Who is this?" she said and smacked her gum like a cow on the other end.

"Um, this is Edward. You gave me your number at the restaurant. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow. Maybe a movie?"

Maybe she was a nice person. The phone was probably just messing up her voice.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "I mean, hang on. Let me check my schedule." She said in a bored tone.

There was whispering in the background and then a loud piercing squeal. Oh jeez…

"I can pencil you in. What movie did you want to see? *smack* There was this one movie, it's, like, this horror film. I can't remember the name, though. *smack, smack* Do you know it?"

"Um yeah. Isn't it called 'Last hours'?" I guessed out of the previews of horror films I saw on TV recently.

Continuous smacking…

"Yeah! That's the name. I, like, completely forgot. *smack* So what time do want to go to?"

I grabbed the newspaper and checked the times. I looked at the night views and decided on 9:00.

"Is 9:00 okay with you?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there? I'll be the one with the really hot, pink dress." She giggled.

"Okay." I said in a higher pitched voice and hung up.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated since I know that this date is useless.

"I'm ready to go."

I spun around to see Bella in the door way wearing a light purple sundress with a light brown sweater. Her brown hair was curling at the ends, and cascaded around her shoulders. She also wore a pair of flip flops. Her outfit was a nice change from yesterday's attire.

"Then let's get going."

BPOV

We just arrived at the hospital and thanked god that the ride was over. He didn't talk to me at all, and I didn't get a chance to start a conversation because he put the music on really loudly. I sighed and got out of the car, following him across the parking lot to the entrance. The hospital was huge and modern. He didn't even look back at me the whole time when I followed behind him to the office. I stumbled a few times, because I couldn't keep up to his pace. He walked past the nurses and the doors of the patient rooms. He walked down to the very last one in the hall and opened the door.

He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a napkin gown.

"I'm going to need you to remove your clothing, but leave your under wear on. I'll be back in a few minutes and I'm going to have to ask you some questions." He said handing me the gown.

I just nodded my head and took the gown. He left the room and I changed into the gown. I took the plastic strings and tied the two open flaps in the front together. I looked around the room and saw the patient's chair in the middle of the room where it was surrounded with a counter full of jars containing cottons and band-aids, and I little cart that held needles and tubes and cups. Ugh, blood. I shuddered. I sat down in the chair.

Why has Edward been ignoring me? I hope he's not mad at me for laughing at him. So what, he had a few magazines with nude-y pictures of pretty women. I'm pregnant, why should he have felt so embarrassed in the same room as the 16 year old that's pregnant and intruding on someone's family? Sigh.

"Are you covered?" I heard Edward say through the door.

"Yeah." I sighed, not really happy that I had to be here, but grateful nonetheless.

He walked in wearing a white lab coat that had a name tag that read 'Dr. Cullen'. And did it look gorgeous on him. I'm not surprised though, he's amazingly handsome in everything. And he also had a stethoscope around his neck. He sat down on the roll-y stool thing and used his feet to roll over to move in front of the chair I was sitting in. He had a clip board in his one hand and a pen in the other.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you some questions. Okay, first question. Date of birth?"

"September 13, 1993." **(A/N~ okay, I know that sounds young, but I'm going off of the year of 2009 as present year.)**

"What's your ethnic background?" he said, never looking away from the clip board, wearing the same hard face.

"I'm half Italian from my father's side and half German from my mother's…" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Are you okay?" he said getting out of his chair and putting a hand on my shoulders.

"No, I'm fine…" I said in a high voice, still panicking. He cut me off before I told him why I'm panicking.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled at me with livid eyes. I cowered back into the chair when he continued. "You keep making those faces and I think something is wrong! You're freaking me out!"

He took a deep breath, backed away, and took a seat back on his stool. "I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out." He said looking back at the clip board.

"I just remembered that I never told my mom about my being pregnant. When I said that I'm half German from my mother's side I realized I didn't tell my mother anything about the baby. I'm sorry." I mumbled.

He closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can call your mom after the check up." He concluded and returned to the clip board.

"Do you have any serious illnesses? Any operations you may have had?"

"No operations, no illnesses." I said looking at my hands. This whole visit was going worse than I thought.

"Any allergies?" I shook my head no.

"Are you on any medications?"

"Nope." I said popping the "p". He chuckled lightly, his eyes still never leaving that stupid board. But his face went blank and he shook his head lightly. What is up with him?

"I need to know your family's history. Were there twins or any inherited illnesses in your family?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"And what about the father's?"

"Ja-J…_Him_?" Darn it, I can't even say his name. "Ummm…" I tried to think if Jacob had mentioned anything about twins or hereditary diseases.

"No, I don't think there's any on his side either." I rubbed my forehead; the headache I was getting was becoming too painful. Just the thought of _him_ hurt me. And as stupid as it sounds, I'm still in love with him.

I wish he still loved me. I wish he was here with me on the first baby appointment. I wish that he was with me last night to hold me and comfort me when I woke up scared because of those dreams of Edward. The dream was weird and unexpected, and it scared the living crap out of me. Isn't that awful of me? I have dreams about one man holding me and loving me, and when I wake up I want a different pair of arms to hold me and love me. I am a whore. Actually, I'm a whore, a slut, a prostitute, a…

"Okay then, did you use any contraceptives you and the father used before you became pregnant?"

"A contraceptive? I'm 16, not a sex expert." I was getting fed up with these questions.

"Anything to prevent the pregnancy." He said patiently.

"Oh, well we used a condom." **(A/N Sorry, they did use a condom. All sex in here is used with a condom unless I say there wasn't a condom during the hippity dippity.)**

"When did your periods begin?"

"The summer of 7th grade." I said with a blush. These questions don't have anything to do about the baby!

"Were they regular?"

For crying out loud…

"Yes." Now I was the one avoiding all eye contact.

"Do you know the first day of your last period?"

"I don't know. Umm… I think it was a week before the last day of school. Somewhere around there." I guessed, giving up completely on trying to wrack my brain of the exact date.

"And how long are your cycles?"

Still not looking at him, I answered, "5-7 days."

"Last question." In my head I was doing a happy dance, throwing in some cheesy 70's disco moves.

"Have you had any other pregnancies, including miscarriages and abortions?"

"No."

"That's it for the questioning round. Did I do okay?"

I looked at him with a shocked expression. "Are you asking me if you did okay? Like one of those comment cards you see at restaurants?"

He laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I am. This is my first time doing this." He covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes. He dropped his hands and looked at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry for flipping out on you earlier. I'm sorry for being mean to you _all_ day. I've just been…confused lately."

Well doesn't it figure. He's confused. Is that why he's forcing himself with that girl tonight? To try to convince himself he wasn't gay?

"You know, I have a best friend who's gay. He came out of the closet when he was 17, a few years ago, and everyone made fun of him. But he is such a nice person, so I began to hang out with him. We soon we became best friends. He was happy he didn't have to put up a façade anymore and found a really nice guy. Sure you may be ridiculed, but you'll be happy to not have to hide anymore, and….what?"

He was looking at me with the face full of horror.

"I'm not gay." He whispered to me.

"Well then what are you talking about when you say you're confused?"

EPOV

She thinks I'm _gay! _

"When I said I was confused I meant that I was confused about this girl. I don't know what to do about it." I said in exasperation.

Bella was such a better person. After I flipped out on her I couldn't look at her. I couldn't see the upset face she was probably wearing. But when she answered the questions she sounded so child like. I looked up at her to see her sitting awkwardly in her seat and playing with her hands, which made her seem even more like a child.

And then I remembered she _is_ just a child. And then I felt even worse for having feelings for her. It's like I'm having my own mood swings with her. I become horny around her, then I became ignorant to her, and now I'm mean to her.

"Oh. I'm sorry, now I feel really stupid about the whole thing."

I laughed, "Don't worry about it. I can't believe you thought that. I have play boy magazines in my room, and you think I'm gay?" I asked in disbelief.

She laughed at that and I was just happy to see her smiling.

"Alright, Doc, what's next." She sighed.

"Oh, I've got a lot of tests. Don't expect this to be over too soon."

/

After I checked her height, weight, blood pressure, and had taken blood samples and urine samples, we were almost finished.

"Okay, I'm going to lower your seat so you can lay back. I'm going to check your legs, ankles, and hands to check for puffiness. They'll be a bit swollen near the end of the pregnancy, but I need to make sure your veins aren't enlarged."

I moved down to the end of the chair and started to check her ankles. I gently rubbed my hands over them and I looked up at her to see her eyes fluttering.

"Are your feet sore?"

She looked back at me with an embarrassed face.

"No, they aren't sore. It just feels good. I think you missed your calling. You should've been a massage therapist."

I shook my head with a slight smile on my face and moved to check her other ankle. Her ankles were fine, so I moved to her legs. Her skin was so soft and creamy and beautiful. I never knew ankles could be so attractive.

I moved my hands from the spot above her ankles to her calves. I wasn't really checking for the veins anymore. You can easily tell when someone has varicose veins. She just looked so relaxed with me massaging her legs that I didn't want to stop. But I had to continue checking for enlarged veins.

I moved my hands up above her knees when I heard her breathing hitch.

"Is this okay?" I was getting concerned that she didn't want me to be so close to her.

"No, I'm fine." She said in a breathy voice. A voice I knew too well…

Was it possible she liked me exploring her legs and skin? No, stop it! I swore I wouldn't think about her that way, so just stop.

I didn't dare go near her womanly area and just checked the outside of her thighs. I was getting better about being near her and not reacting like I did yesterday. I was quite proud of myself.

I went to check her hands and when I picked the one up I noticed they were freezing.

"Jeez, Bella, your hands are freezing!" I grabbed her hand and put them between my two warm ones. I started to rub her hand between mine, trying to heat them with friction.

"Yeah, I've got the hands of an old lady." She joked.

She gave a content sigh and closed her eyes. In no time her breathing slowed until it was slow and even. Her head was lolled to the side, her hand limp in mine. And then I just stared at her. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't wake her, she looked too peaceful. I realized then that I had stopped massaging her hand and was now holding it. I looked back at her small hand in mine, looking at how perfect it all looked.

I was going to give Lauren a try. If she didn't seem to be right for me I'll try a few other women. But if I'm still having feelings for Bella, then will I want to hide it? It's like her best friend. He wasn't truly happy until he could be himself so he could find his match. If I'm not being myself and follow my feelings, then I won't be happy. I'll only be happy until I find my other half.

Lord, I sound like E-harmony. I let go of her hand and ran mine through my hair. I checked my watch to see that it was almost noon. Bella's going to have to wake up to get this appointment over with.

I grabbed her other hand and started to massage/check it. The movement was enough to wake her up, just like I had planned. I looked at her face more closely to finally see the purple bags beneath her eyes.

"You look tired." I pointed out.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Nightmares." She offered.

I nodded in understanding and let go of her hand. I rolled back to the counter to get my clip board and looked at my check list to see what the next task was. Oh. No.

"What's wrong?" Bella must've seen the horror on my face. She was sitting up on her elbows with her ankles crossed.

"Bella, I'." I said in a rush.

"What? Slow down." She looked at me intently, now listening closely to my words.

"I need to do an internal examination, which means I'm going to need you to remove your underwear."

She gave me the same expression I just had a few seconds ago. "Are you sure? You have to do this?"

"I need to make sure your cervix is tightly closed and that your pelvis has no abnormalities. It will also determine how far along you really are into the pregnancy."

She let her elbows give out as she fell against the leather of the chair. "If I have to…"

She got out of the chair and looked at me expectantly. "Well, are you gonna turn around or something?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'll just…yeah." I turned around and listened for the sound of her panties hit the ground after I heard the rustling of the gown. Ugh, she must think I'm a pervert. Oh wait. I am.

"I'm ready." I turned back around to see that she sat down at the edge of the chair, waiting for my instructions.

"Just lay down on your back, and bend your legs at the knees. Keep your feet a comfortable distance apart. This won't hurt you or the baby as long as you stay relaxed. I'm going to insert two fingers into your vagina and press the other hand against your abdomen. Do you trust me?"

I assisted her into the position on the table, still waiting for her answer.

"Of course I trust you. If I didn't I would've run away by now." She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

See, she trusts you. What am I freaking out about? So what, the young male in me was rejoicing of practically fingering this perfect woman. Who wouldn't? But what really put a damper on this moment was the fact that the Dr. Cullen in me was scolding the Pervy Edward for having such thoughts. She's my patient, not some girl that was looking for a good time.

I can't screw this up. I can't keep my fingers in there for an extended amount of time. Only if she wants me to...

No! Edward, you fucking bastard, keep your hands to yourself! She wasn't going to enjoy this. She barely knew me, and as far as she knew, I was some bipolar pervert.

I finally found some control and inserted two fingers. It was difficult to check for abnormalities when she wasn't relaxed. All of the muscles in her vagina were tight and constricted.

"Bella, I need you to relax, okay? Try taking deep breaths." I told her softly.

I felt a slight lifting in her lower abdomen, wear my hand was adding the smallest amount of pressure. Her muscles softened, and it felt heavenly. Oh sweet mother of god, how wonderful she felt…

Stop it! Where's Dr. Cullen? We need him to replace Pervy Edward ASAP!

Okay, back to doctor stuff…I was able to determine that she was about 2-3 weeks into the pregnancy. I didn't feel anything abnormal, quite the opposite actually…

I huffed, getting rid of my thoughts and removed my fingers. She wasn't wet, which both made me upset and happy.

Of course I wanted to affect her in some way physically, but it was probably better she wasn't turned on at this exact moment. This situation is so frustrating! I want to devour her right now, where she's already ready for me. But the more rational part of me is saying that he doesn't want to go to jail. I knew in the end I wouldn't. I would only go through with it if she wanted me to. But she didn't and that was a low blow to my ego.

"Can I put my underwear back on?"

Bella was still in the same position, on her back, knees bent, and gown up to the middle of her stomach. She was looking up at me with questioning eyes while her body radiated with embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry. Let me go and get my stuff. You can change back into your clothes. Do you have a phone?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes, pointing to her dress.

"It's in my sweater's pocket."

"Good, then you can call your mom now, if you want."

I quickly walked out of the room after I grabbed the tubes of blood and cups of urine and walked to the test lab before I got the idea of peeking in the room.

/

BPOV

"Which book should I get?" I said, holding up two different pregnancy books. One was illustrated and easy to understand, but the other one seemed to have more words that I didn't understand, so I'm thinking it has more information.

The ride here wasn't anything special. It was the same as the ride to the hospital. No conversations, just the sound of music. I had called my mom several times, only getting sent straight to her voice mail. Each time I heard her voice made me upset. The next time I hear her voice, she'll probably be yelling at me. I stopped thinking about my mom, and went back to thinking of the embarrassing examintation I had.

When he said he had to give me that internal examination I thought that meant he had to get an MRI or an X-ray. But then he told me what he had to do.

And when I said he was handsome and gorgeous, I meant it. But that didn't mean I was falling for him. I didn't want any physical contact like that for a while. The last time I was with someone physically I ended up getting pregnant and losing someone I loved. I know there's a huge difference between fingering and having sex, but it still makes two people close. Edward had seemed frustrated _and_ excited over something. Was it that girl he was talking to earlier?

It couldn't have been. He didn't look too happy when he was talking to that girl. He seemed really flustered when he was on the phone…he wasn't unhappy. He was nervous. He really liked this girl. Is that why he was annoyed with me this morning? Was my living with him conflicting their relationship?

I only heard him talk about a movie time. They were going to the movies. I wonder what she looks like…

"If I were you I would go with the illustrated one. It'll be a lot easier for you to understand." He grabbed the illustrated one from my hands and put it in the pile in his arms. I put the other book back on the shelf and directed Edward towards the register. I brought the money that I still had left over with me and took it out of my pocket. Edward looked like he was about to argue when we both heard a squeal.

A tall, beautiful women was walking towards us. Beautiful was an understatement. From a distance, you could tell that she had striking blue eyes. her strawberry blonde hair was worn in bouncy curls, and with the tailored, black suit she was wearing she looked like a super model. The black suit accentuated all of her curves, and looked great against her tan and flawless skin.

"Edward cullen? How are you? I haven't seen you since high school!" She walked up to him, her being about his height in her stiletto heels, and pulled him into a hug. They started to talk, and I tried not to pay attention to what they were saying. I felt my stomach churn, but I didn't know why. i guess I'm just a tad hungry.

I looked back at them to see that the girl had grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him over to one on the library tables next to the windows. Well, I shouldn't say dragged. He seemed willing to go anywhere with her, though I wouldn't blame him. He's a man, and men like beautiful women, not spending time with boring, pregnant high school teenagers.

I paid for the books, happy he was distracted so I could pay on my own for the books. Esme wasn't making it easy for me to pay for my own stuff, and I was happy I was going to get chances to do it when I was with Edward. It seemed like every girl was throwing themselves at him, taking his eyes away from me for a while.

They were still talking, so I decided to take a seat at another table that was far away from them, partially blocking my view with the register in the way.

I put my chin in my hand, stealing glances at the clock every now and then. It's only been about 5 minutes, but I was already getting bored. I rubbed the back of my neck, not enjoying how tight and tense it was. My legs and feet felt great, though. Edward had the softest and most gentle hands ever. Well, that is besides _his…_

I grumbled at myself in frustratrion and got up from my seat, just to look to see if Edward was almost done talking to the girl. I had to get out of here to distract myself from going back to thoughts of _him. _I got my head above the height of the counter and saw that the girl was staring at me with a frown and as Edward looked up at her, he followed her gaze and also saw me. My face heated in embarrassment, and I plopped back into my seat.

Why was she making that face at me? Did she already not like me? Or is she upset that I was with Edward? I didn't see Edward's reaction when he saw me, and I don't think I want to. What if he doesn't want to be around me? Did I make him so mad today that he didn't like me? It couldn't be that. He seemed genuinely fine around me after the appointment.

I sighed, running the palms of my hands over my eyes. I pulled out my phone and tried to call my mom again, but it kept going to her voicemail again. I dropped my phone on the table, and sat all the way back in my seat with my arms crossed. I stared at it, willing it to ring.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Tanya." I looked up and Edward was standing next to the girl in front of me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out, looking really stupid doing it. She still had an angry expression and just looked at my hand. I let my hand hang there between us and when I looked at Edward I noticed he was trying to hold back laughter, but slipped. He tried to make it look like he was coughing, but I knew better. They were laughing at me.

I dropped my hand and looked back at my cell phone. We were all silent until Edward spoke up.

"Have you been able to reach your mom?"

I kept my eyes glued to my phone and said, "It keeps going straight to her voice mail."

I looked up at him and he dragged a hand over his face.

"Bella, what's your mom's phone number?" he pulled out his phone, ready for the number.

I gave it to him and he put the phone to his ear. I listened very closely and heard the ringing.

"Why is it ringing for you and not me?" I asked in frustration.

He looked at me with a sad face and leaned in to whisper to me.

"I think she blocked your number."

EPOV

She looked at me with wide, doe like eyes that were already filling with tears. She bit down on her lip and looked back down. She kept her eyes on her shaking hands and excused herself, saying she had to use the restroom. She left quickly, stumbling a little, but eventually made it around the corner.

"She's such a drama queen. So what, her mom's not talking to her. Isn't that every teenager's wish?"

I looked back at Tanya and laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is every teengager's wish, but Bella isn't like the normal teenagers."

"Are you sure you want her around? You're going to have to be with her _all_ the time." She was looking at me under her eyelashes and it was so adorable. Screw Lauren, I've got Tanya.

We were talking for awhile, catching up on everything that happened after highschool. She's an up and coming new author, and her first book is coming out in a few months. She's really excited about it, and right now she's just relaxing until the book is published and released for the public. I told her about Bella, only to get a negative reaction out of her. She didn't like the idea of me spending most of my time with Bella, saying that I shouldn't be locked up with a pregnant teenager.

"You could hang out with me? I'm not doing anything for the next few months either. You already went to school, you don't have to spend every waking moment with her to learn more about pregnant women. All they do is get huge, become horny, crave the weirdest things, and have the worst mood swings. Is that the kind of company you want for the next nine months?"

I tried to tell her that this was important, that I couldn't screw this up. Bella isn't a bad person, she's good company and that Tanya should give her a chance. But Tanya isn't your typical 23 year old.

Tanya is insanely smart, and beautiful, and everything that I could dream for in a woman. She's already got a book that's getting published, and she's been telling me about the sequel. She loves her stories, and made me promise to read them.

"I don't want to seem mean about it, but all pregnant teenagers are the same. They're white trash sluts that didn't use protection properly, and are now facing the consequences. What's that going to teach you to become an OB/GYN?"

"I don't know. She doesn't seem like a white trash slut. I won't spend that much time with her, that's if your offer is still up for grabs…" I drifted off with a smile.

She giggled and gave me a bashful look. She was always a flirt. Back in high school she was prom queen while I was nominated as prom king. I was scared I was going to end up with the queen bee, Paige, the major whore, but was relieved when they announced Tanya. She was surprised, and Paige was jealous. She told me she wanted to rub it in her face some more, and pointed out Paige's crush on me while she puckered her lips. And, boy, did we give Paige something to be jealous about.

"Yes, the offer is still available."

"Well then, would you like to go shopping with us today? Bella and I are going over to Rose's so we can all go shopping for baby stuff. Alice is going to be there too."

"Sure I'll go. Should we meet at the mall?"

"Do you want to ride with us now? I can drop you off here afterward to get your car."

"Okay, you don't think Bella would mind though, do you?" But before I could answer I looked up to see Bella.

"Sorry it took me a while. There was a line in the bathroom." Bella walked up to us, and her face was a bit blotchy and her lips were swollen. Her nose was just a tad pink too.

"Bella, are you okay?" She looked like she was crying. Was it because Tanya had offended her when she didn't shake her hand? I had to admit that tanya's face was funny when she was mad I didn't feel like arguing with Tanya, so I left her be. Bella didn't seem effected at all by it, although I wasn't paying muchy attention to her, which was a nice change for once.

"No, it's just…allergies. The pollen count today is really high."**(That was for you J'adore JASPER.)**

Tanya was looking at her with a blank face. I knew she didn't like Bella, and I could see why. Tanya had high standards, she always did. She wasn't someone who held sympathy for the less fortunate. She thought that whoever was unfortunate had themselves to blame for it, that it was their fault.

I nodded. "Are you ready to go to Rosalie's house? Tanya's going to come along with us." Tanya smiled at me, probably liking the fact that I didn't ask if it was okay with Bella.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Bella grabbed the bag, which probably weighed 20 pounds with all of the books she got, and put her cell phone back into the pocket of her sweater. Tanya grabbed my hand and ran towards the exit with me in tow. I felt bad for leaving Bella behind, but she wouldn't mind.

Tanya hopped in the passenger seat, and I was waiting outside the car to help Bella get seated when she got here. She was still fumbling with the bag, and I was feeling bad for leaving her.

"Edward, get in this car right now. You don't have to wait for her. I think she would like the chance to be independent. God forbid she had to open the door herself!" she said sarchastically.

When I didn't get in she reached over to the driver's door and flew it open. She gave me a pouty look, so I complied and got in. I looked through the rearview mirror and saw Bella walking towards the car from the library, and went back to talking to Tanya.

"Could you please be nice to Bella? She's had a really tough time lately. School starts in about two months, and when it starts we'll have 2 months to spend all the time together. She's going to be in school, and then she'll have homework, then dinner. By the time she's done with everything she'll be exhausted and sleeping."

Tanya beamed at the information, and I was excited that I was going to be spending time with her. She was really helping me with my Bella situation. I didn't concentrate on Bella, Tanya deserved all of my attention. She held my hand, laying them on her thigh. It was a small gesture, but it was enough to drive me crazy.

I heard the door behind me open, and saw Bella getting in. She sat there silently the whole ride with her hair down, making a wall around her face. Tanya was drawing little patterns on the palm of my hand lightly with her finger, making me relaxed and at ease. Bella always had me on edge and worried, but I was able to be myself with Tanya. This woman was a godsend.

I pulled up in front of Rosalie's house, seeing Alice's obnoxious yellow porcshe in the driveway.

"Alice still has the same taste in cars I see." Tanya laughed.

"Yeah, she's been dying to get her hands on it for forever, and she finally got one. Did you hear about her clothing line?"

"Yeah I did. Her work is amazing." She said in awe.

"Everyone's going to be so excited to see you. I know Alice is going to attack you as soon as she sees you."I chuckled.

"And speak of the designer now, here she comes." I heard Tanya mumble.

I looked back up to the house to see a small pixie come running out the door with her arms open.

"Tanya!" Alice ran into Tanya, who had just gotten out of the car, almost knocking them both down. They only bumped into Bella, who was now getting out of the car.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Here, let me help you with that." Alice said.

She turned around to face Bella, about to help her pick her stuff up when Tanya grabbed her hand and brought Alice back to her side.

"I haven't seen you in forever! You have to tell me everything about your new clothing line!" She began to drag Alice up the stone path to the house when Tanya swiveled around, but stopped when she found me in my same spot next to Bella. She looked back at me with confusion.

"Aren't you coming Edward?"

"Yeah, just let me help Bella…" I bent down to get the books when I heard a snort.

"Oh please, Bella's going to want independence. She's going to be a single mom soon anyway, so why not get used to it? Isn't that right Bella." Tanya said while looking sweetly at Bella.

I looked back down at Bella to see her staring at Tanya with a death glare. But her expression changed quickly into something I couldn't pin point and she gulped audibly.

"Yeah, I got it. Indepence…independence is…important." She went back to getting her books and Tanya grabbed my hand, practically running with Alice and i to the house. Once we were inside she shut the door behind us and turned back look at me and Alice.

"So, who's ready for some shopping?"

**A/N: This is an awful place to end a chapter, but it's almost midnight and I am sooo tired. it has taken me FOREVER to finish this, and I deeply apologize for that. So I made it extra long for you guys. I hope it was good, and I'll make sure to update sooner. And I need you guys to read this thingy I'm putting in after this, okay? It's a character thingy. The characters are now becoming more defined and you're able to see some personality. And yes, we've got some new characters, but I'm only going to do Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme.**

**Edward: He's a 24 year old guy who is trying to reach this one goal that he has been focusing on for a long time. Becoming an OB/GYN. When Bella comes along he's really happy to have her as a patient, seeing as he can spend a lot of time with her and see it first hand. Well he gets scared when he goes throough all of these different feelings with her and wants to find someone to distract him. Here comes Lauren. He really doesn't want to go on a date with her, but decides he has to, to get his mind off of Bella. But at the library he meets his old high school crush, Tanya. But I will say that she is a bit deceiving…**

**Bella: she's a naïve 16 year old who got knocked up by Jacob, the guy she's still in love with. You have to understand how scared she is, and hwo she's trying to cope. Yes, she did act as a sort of adult for Renee, but renee had some common sense going on in there. This is a whole new experience for her and she's scared shitless. She confides mostly with Esme. Her and Esme have a lot in common and with esme's motherly ways, Bella can't help but already feel like a daughter. She's never had someone to watch out for her and take care of her, and that's how she easily becomes attached to the cullens. Now remember, she is NAÏVE! She IS going to make A LOT of mistakes. **

**Esme: She's the mother for every lost child. She was lost and scared at one time in her life, living on the streets, fighting poverty, starvation, and famine. She is tied deeply to Carlisle after spending so much time with him and knowing he'll except her and love her for the rest of her life after he fell in love with her when she was at her worst. **

**Carlisle: he is a very understanding man, and only wants what is best for his family. He will support most decisions his son makes in the future, but there are some he deeply disapproves of and will make that clear. He is very caring and gentle and sees the best in everything. Him and Esme will form a deep bond with Bella over the course of time, and you'll see those ties in the future updates. **

**Okay, that's it. And don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please…**


	8. Sorry, AN, but there's a sneak peek!

**Hey everyone, I'm just going to say right now that I am NOT quitting on the story, and I'm not really taking a break either. I know, confusing right? So here is my excuse. I've been trying to write the next chapter, and I'm really excited because I'm ready to plot Tanya's death(ha ha, not really. But boy, was I tempted), but I just can't do it. My last chapter (chapter 8) was confusing, and it's not how I want Edward to feel. He's still gonna feel attraction for Tanya, but I'm going to clear it up a lot so it'll be better. I'm not going to change any major events, just the minor ones, so it'll still be the same and it hopefully won't throw you guys off too much, but it'll make the story much more interesting. **

**So, I'm re-doing the chapter, working on the next chapter, and I'm still working on that Carlisle and Esme one-shot for you guys. I want to get the re-do chapter up, and then the new chapter, because the one-shot is going to have info that'll lead to other chapters….so once those chapters are out of the way, I'll post the one- shot so I don't spoil the events. **

**Thanks for hanging in there, and I'll work my butt off to get these chapters up. Thanks!**

**And just to appease some of you, I'm going to post a sneak peek! It's a little different, like I said nothing major, but I still hope you guys don't get confused. And again, sorry about this. I don't want to redo the whole thing, only this chapter, and this will never happen in the future. (that's what I'm saying now, but just wait….)**

**So here is the sneak peek:**

* * *

EPOV

Holy shit, she just invited me into Victoria's Secret for a second opinion. I really, really, _really_ wanted to go with her now, but I was going to have to wait. I needed to show Bella what to get for the baby. I like Bella, but it's illegal and wrong for me to. It hurts knowing that I can only be friends with her, that I can't be with her in a more physical and emotional relationship, but I can't dwell on that. I need to focus on Tanya, the girl who is going to "claim" my heart. Only for the public to think I'm not crazy over a pregnant teenager. Well, maybe I'll begin to like her enough to have an actual relationship with her. It's still sketchy.

I began to turn around, ready to get Bella so we can go, when Tanya grabbed my arm.

"Do you have to go with her? She can do it by herself. She's going to get annoyed with you guys if you follow her everywhere. Do her and yourself a favor, and let her go by herself. Come on, my underwear drawer is scarce of lace. I need to re-stock."

"What happened to all of your other ones?" I said with a gulp.

"I soaked them too many times thinking about you."

It was totally cliche, but it was sooo hot. Tanya's that girl who's smart, and hot as fucking hell all at the same time.

"This thing between us, is it like a girlfriend and boyfriend type deal? Or is that too much for you…?"

"Uh..." To soon. I wanted to say "_Too soon, sorry Tanya.", _but how do I say it without getting her upset and leaving me? I needed her for distractions, and who knows. Maybe I'll grow to liker her in more than just a physical way, because face it. I was really attracted to her in sex terms, but that's all I knew about her.

"I think we should take this a bit slower. How about we start dating?" Maybe if I have some spare time tonight...

Lauren! I have my date with Lauren tonight. My brilliant idea I had this morning was now getting in the way of my better idea. Damn it, I really have to think these things through.

"What? Are you sure? I don't think we'd be going too fast. After all, I always did have a major crush on you in high school." She said while she held my hands in her manicured ones and looked up at me under her lashes.

And as much of a crush that I had on her, she never said anything. Why was she so eager to be in a relationship now? She knew I liked her then, so why finally broach the subject 6 years later? Was she trying to block someone out too?

"I'm positive. I have something to do tonight, but I can see about some other time. I need to help Bella with some stuff, but once she's settled in we can go out for dinner?" I asked in a question, not sure if she still wanted to actually go out with me.

"Okay." She said as her smile faltered. Did she really think that I was that into her? I feel bad for letting her on earlier by holding her hand and saying I was going to spend a lot of my time with her, but I was just concerned about my hormones getting both Bella and me into trouble.

* * *

**Okay, so I hoped that cleared up what I meant by how I said I wanted Edward to actually feel. I hope I can finish the chapter and be able to post it by next month…yeah I know, lazy right? *sigh* my schedule is becoming increasingly swamped, but hopefully when I find the time and I'm in the right mind to write, I can finish it.**

**With all my love,**

**iluvhawtybawtyrpattz**

PS: I will remove this A/N a week or two after I post the new chapter so it's not in the way.


	9. Chapter 8

**__**

Alrighty, so here is the chapter. I know I said that I would replace the A/N with this chapter, but then some people can't review....and reviews are my life!!! Ha ha, so I'm just going to leave the A/N there.

**_The new stuff is in BOLD!! But I would appreciate it if you guys at least skimmed the original stuff so that it's fresh in your lovely heads. Thanks!!_**

* * *

This was all wrong. Everything was so screwed up in my life that I was on the verge of just running away again. The only thing that kept me here was the fact that they were willing to help me with the baby. I have so many things against me already, and it felt like everything was falling apart. According to Tanya, I'm just a white trash slut who can't use a condom –yeah, I heard them talking about me at the library when I was coming back from the restrooms-. My mom won't even talk to me, my dad tried to force me to get an abortion, and Jacob doesn't love me. Edward doesn't really want to be my friend, he said I wasn't a normal teenager and I don't _seem _to be a white trash slut, and told Tanya that he didn't want to spend time with me. Instead, he was going to spend most of his time with her. Alice seems nice, but she's going to be on Tanya's side all the way. Their BFF's, remember? Tanya already has everyone wrapped around her finger, and she's going to use that to get rid of me. So far it was working, and she's only been around for a half an hour. I don't want to go shopping, I want everything to go back to the way they were before. I'm not happy about the baby anymore, I don't want Edward and Tanya to talk about me anymore, and I don't want to _feel_ like this anymore. It's an impending doom that's ready to annihilate me at any moment.

I grabbed my books and threw them back into the car. I'm not gonna carry them all the way up to the house, and end up having to bring it back here. I closed the door and made my way up the path.

It's weird how your emotions and thoughts can change so suddenly. Just this morning I was happy to wake up and know that Esme and Carlisle were taking care of me. I've never had someone do that for me before, it was always either me taking care of Renee or taking care of myself. Renee is like a giant kid that still needs to be told to 'think about this', 'be careful when you go out', 'if anything happens just call me'. Charlie was self sufficient, but he didn't take care of me. I took care of myself and he took care of himself. But when I told Esme what had happened, she immediately took me under her care. And Carlisle is such a great guy. After he helped Esme with her pregnancy and said that he wanted to be the baby's father figure, how could he not be a good person? I wished Jacob were that supportive, that willing to help me with my, _our_, baby.

Then at the appointment I was a little scared, slightly annoyed, fractionally happy…it was all different. Edward's attitude around me changed constantly. I remember at the airport how I caught him looking at me with hungry eyes, and today he seemed withdrawn and angry at me. He scared me when he snapped at me, telling me to stop freaking out. I don't mean to freak out, but everything is so different for me. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing.

And now, I feel alone, depressed, upset, and so frustrated. Tanya has been so mean to me, but everyone is blinded by how great she is that they don't see it. I'm depressed because everyone doesn't like me, that everyone thinks I'm some slut. I'm upset because the only people I trust now are Esme and Carlisle. I'm frustrated because Tanya is making people think that I'm something that I'm not. Yes, I'm pregnant, but I'm not a slut. I don't have much self esteem, but I do know that I'm not that.

I got to the door and stopped. What am I supposed to do? Knock the door, or do I just walk in? I didn't want to seem rude, so I knocked. I stood there, feeling so stupid and vulnerable, chewing on my lip.

It was becoming harder for me to keep my tears in. Yes, I was playing victim and I was pitying myself, but I couldn't help it. But I fought them away, clenching my teeth together as hard as I could to keep them in. I could feel my blood pressure rising, warming my face, while feeling the welling of the unshed tears in my eyes. My hands were shaking, but I balled them into fists, hoping it would stop soon.

I was startled when the door flew open to reveal a beautiful blonde who was tall, had all the right curves a girl could ask for, and had flawless features. She was even more beautiful than Tanya, but she had a warm feeling about her. She didn't seem cold like Tanya, but friendly and inviting.

"You must be Bella. Come on in." She gave me a warm smile and stepped back, opening the door wider as an invitation.

I tried to smile and walked in. The inside of the house was similar to Esme's and Carlisle's house. There was a hall leading to the kitchen, and to the right was a huge living room. Inside on the couch were Edward, Tanya, and Alice, in that order. The blonde took a seat next to Alice, which left me alone in the love seat that was across the couch, and between the two pieces of furniture was a coffee table.

It was silent for a while, nobody really having anything to say, until the blonde spoke up.

"So, how do you like it here in Chicago?" she started for small talk.

"It's different than living in a small town with a population of 3,500, but I like it." I said through clenched teeth, still trying to hold back the threatening tears. No one seemed to notice; only the blonde was listening to me. Alice and Tanya were in a hushed conversation, and it seemed like Edward was eaves dropping a bit. His eyes were trained on the table, but his head was tilting towards them.

"That's good. Oh, Alice and I want to show you our idea's for yours and the baby's room. Come on, I'll show them to you." She said eagerly. Alice caught her name and looked at me with an excited smile. She gave Tanya a silent hold on by putting up her index finger and got off the couch to stand next to me.

"You have to see them! Rosalie and I are so stuck between these two themes, and we want to see which one you'd prefer. We can pick up the stuff at the mall today!" she squealed in the end. She walked down the hall that led to the entrance and made a sharp left turn to the staircase. Rosalie laughed and grabbed my hand to take me up stairs. We could hear Alice mumbling a list of things she wanted to get at the mall, mostly baby stuff.

"I'm sorry; she's just really excited about this. You're the first in the family to have a baby." She laughed.

My breathing hitched. Family? She already thought of me as family? My eyes filled with different tears, one of happiness. It meant so much, especially during this time, that she'd already accepted me in that way.

Okay, so things were looking up in this whole mess. I now have Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie to confide in. I smiled even more at the addition. I made a promise a few days ago –but it felt more like forever ago- that I would do whatever it took to take care of my baby, and that I would always love it. But I'd already screwed up. I took the baby for granite, blaming it for my position. I was the one who got myself into this mess, not the baby.

"I'm excited about the baby, too. I want one of my own, but Emmett wants to wait until his business is fully up and running so he can stay home with me and the baby. You know, be the boss of the whole thing so he can just hire people to do the work for him. He doesn't want to miss out on special moments with the baby." She looked euphoric just thinking about her soon-to-be family. I envied her, and Esme. They had the supportive men by their sides ready to be Mr. Dad.

I followed Rosalie up the stairs to a room at the end of the hallway. Inside was a huge oak desk that was covered in magazines and color palettes. There were different types of fabrics that were pinned up on the wall, along with matching color strips to go next to the coordinating fabric. On the floor next to the desk were a bunch of carpet sample books.

"You guys don't do things half way, do you?" I said in astonishment.

Alice laughed. It sounded more like tinkling of bells. "When Rose and I got a project we go all out. Ain't that right, Rosalie?"

She gave a "Mh-hm" and picked up a carpet sample book.

"So…uh, what do you guys have in mind?" I asked hesitantly.

* * *

An hour later, we decided on a twilight theme. It'll have dark blues and purples, and have little stars on the ceiling so we can look up at the stars in our room. I loved the idea of that. The second was a nature theme. Both worked for me and the baby, and it was gender neutral. Tanya and Edward stayed downstairs, but every now and then you could hear Tanya's screeching laugh from downstairs. I was getting very irritated with her, but Alice and Edward enjoyed her. But Rosalie rolled her eyes every time she heard Tanya laugh.

Alice decided that me, her, and Rosalie take one car, and Edward and Tanya take his. I sat in the back of Rosalie's red convertible, listening to her and Alice talk.

"I don't like the thought of Edward and Tanya being together." Rosalie said while eyeing the rearview mirror, looking at them driving behind us. "I don't want her to be an in-law. She is very annoying."

"Oh, don't be so harsh on her Rose. Once you get to know her, you'll see that she's a good person. Although I haven't seen her in years, I'm sure she hasn't changed that much." Alice said from the passenger seat.

"Ugh, but did you hear her laughing? It's like she's making sure that we hear her canoodling with Edward." My stomach turned at the thought of them canoodling. Sure, they look cute together, but she isn't very nice. Well, I'm not sure if Edward is as nice as Alice and Rosalie, but he is better than Tanya. I just hate how she's making me seem like a bad person.

"Maybe Edward said something really funny." She suggested. Pfft, yeah right. "Just give her some time to show you how nice she is."

"I never liked her, even back in high school. The only reason why I hung out with her was because _you _were always with her, and I wanted to hang out with you. She was always artificial."

"Artificial?" Alice scoffed.

"Yeah. She always did what she thought would get the most attention. She had to be the smart, but yet sexy type that every man wanted. Even Emmett had a little thing for her, but I changed his ways." She said with a smug smile.

"Oh please Rosalie, I don't want to know about your sex life with monkey man."

"But he's _my_ monkey man." Rosalie said with a huge smile on her face while pulling into a spot in the mall parking lot. Edward and Tanya took the spot next to us. We all got out and made our way up to the entrance.

I felt like such an outsider being with them. Rosalie was on Alice's left side, talking, and Tanya was on Alice's right side with her arm around her shoulders, listening to what Rosalie was saying. And Edward was on the end, walking close to Tanya, so close that the backs of their hands were touching.

And I was a few feet behind them. Just watching them interact, feeling bad that they were stuck with me. I could've done this by myself once I found a job and had the money. I already owed them so much for what they've already done for me.

I hate the feeling of being the outcast. The one who can't, and won't, fit in. I wasn't sure if I hated it because being an outcast left me invisible to them, or that being an outcast gave me this feeling of self loathing. I think it's both.

I walked into the mall, Edward not even holding the door for me, but instead letting it slam in my face, and took in all of the different stores.

There weren't any malls in Forks, you had to drive to Port Angeles and go to one of the tiny stores that offered little variety. But this mall was _huge_. I could see a water fountain that was quite a distance away, but looked beautiful nonetheless. There were stores everywhere in here, all selling different merchandise. Shoes, clothes, furniture, jewelry, make-up, food, the list was endless.

We walked up to the big sign that had a map of the mall on it, showing you where all of the stores were located. Alice stood on her tippy toes and pointed at the east side of the mall.

"Edward, you'll take Bella to the Babies 'R' Us and show her all of the things for the baby. Rosalie and I will go over to the furniture store to get the stuff for her room." She said while pointing to the opposite side of the mall. "Alrighty then people, let's shop!" she said and began to run to the furniture store. Rosalie just laughed and followed her, but at a slower pace.

Tanya looked at Edward with a hurt expression. "Who do I go with?"

"You can come with us if you want." He suggested. Tanya gave him a satisfied smile, and began to lead the way towards the store. I walked silently next to Edward, but it was like I wasn't even there. His eyes were trained on the back of Tanya's head, his features relaxed and his mind somewhere else entirely.

Tanya stopped in front of the Babies 'R' Us and looked at the store across from it. Oh goody, a Victoria's Secret.

"I'm gonna go look in here for a little bit. When you're done with Bella, can you help me look for a few outfits? I want a second opinion." And she said that _I_ was the slut.

"O-ok, I'll be there very soon." He stumbled through his words, no doubt thinking about those little "outfits" on Tanya. His pants said it all.

EPOV

**Holy shit, she just invited me into Victoria's Secret for a second opinion. I really, really, **_**really**_** wanted to go with her now, but I was going to have to wait. I needed to show Bella what to get for the baby. I like Bella, but it's illegal and wrong for me to. It hurts knowing that I can only be friends with her, that I can't be with her in a more physical relationship, but I can't dwell on that. I need to focus on Tanya, the girl who is going to "claim" my heart. Only for the public to think I'm not crazy over a pregnant teenager. Well, maybe I'll begin to like her enough to have an actual relationship with her. It's still sketchy.**

**I began to turn around, ready to get Bella so we can go, when Tanya grabbed my arm.**

"**Do you have to go with her? She can do it by herself. She's going to get annoyed with you guys if you follow her everywhere. Do her and yourself a favor, and let her go by herself. Come on, my underwear drawer is scarce of lace. I need to re-stock."**

"**What happened to all of your other ones?" I said with a gulp.**

"**I soaked them too many times thinking about you."**

**It was totally cliché, but it was sooo hot. Tanya's that girl who's smart, and hot as fucking hell all at the same time.**

"**This thing between us, is it like a girlfriend and boyfriend type deal? Or is that too much for you…?"**

**"Uh..." To soon. I wanted to say "**_**Too soon, sorry Tanya.", **_**but how do I say it without getting her upset and leaving me? I needed her for distractions, and who knows. Maybe I'll grow to liker her in more than just a physical way, because face it. I was really attracted to her in sex terms, but that's all I knew about her.**

**"I think we should take this a bit slower. How about we start dating?" Maybe if I have some spare time tonight...**

**Lauren! I have my date with Lauren tonight. My brilliant idea I had this morning was now getting in the way of my better idea. Damn it, I really have to think these things through.**

**"What? Are you sure? I don't think we'd be going too fast. After all, I always did have a major crush on you in high school." She said while she held my hands in her manicured ones and looked up at me under her lashes.**

**And as much of a crush that I had on her, she never said anything. Why was she so eager to be in a relationship now? She knew I liked her then, so why finally broach the subject 6 years later? Was she trying to block someone out too? It just didn't make any sense.**

**"I'm positive. I have something to do tonight, but I can see about some other time. I need to help Bella with some stuff, but once she's settled in we can go out for dinner?" I asked in a question, not sure if she still wanted to actually go out with me.**

**"Okay." She said as her smile faltered. Did she really think that I was that into her? I feel bad for letting her on earlier by holding her hand and saying I was going to spend a lot of my time with her, but I was just concerned about my hormones getting both Bella and me into trouble.**

**"I'm sorry, but I have to take Bella for some baby items. I'll meet you at the Cinnabon in about a half an hour?" I asked.**

**"Okay." She walked into the store, giving me one last glance while biting her lip. It was hot, I'll admit that. But it wasn't the same when Bella did it.**

**I turned around saying, "Okay, Bella, let's go...", before I stopped in my tracks when I saw that Bella wasn't there anymore. Where did she go? She was here just a little while ago...**

**I ran into the store, trying to spot her mahogany hair in the crowd of pregnant women. But I couldn't find her. The frustration with Tanya misunderstanding that I only needed a physical relationship and the thought of having to go out with Lauren was driving me crazy. Not only that, but Bella could be anywhere in this god forsaken mall!**

**My hands went through my hair on their own accord as I saw a gross teenager walking out of an aisle that had an employee outfit on, smiling like some idiot. I started to walk towards him, to see if he had seen Bella, until she ran out of the same aisle that he had come out of with a list in her hands.**

"**Wait, could you tell me what the….Edward?"**

**She stopped in her tracks, looking at my disheveled form as I looked at her. I hadn't had time to just look at her all day. I was so distracted in the doctor's office, then I was holding onto Tanya like some freaking life vest, and I forgot to just **_**look**_** at her. **

**She looked so childish, but it was adorable. Not in the way a grandma finds her baby granddaughter in, but the way a guy finds with someone he really cares about…**

**But I can't do anything about it, because her grandma still finds her adorable in that grandma-ish way since she's only 16. 6 years younger than me, and it would be considered pedophilia if I got involved with her, which would land my ass in jail. Not to mention that she'll end up going to a therapist about how her older doctor had thoughts of just fingering her right there on the table…**

**Do you understand where I'm coming from when I say that I have no self control around Bella?**

"**It's fine, you can go back to Tanya." She said, the sound of her voice pulling me out of my reverie. "I've got it covered, honestly. Deacon, here, is helping me. You don't have to watch over me every second of the day." She said in a defeated tone, and why? I don't know. She continued in the same breath. "Besides, I need **_**independence."**_** She spat the word like it was some enemy of hers. **

"**You don't need complete independence, and I have to help you. You're almost a month into the pregnancy, and the last thing I need is for you to not understand something about what you're supposed to be doing…"**

"**Wait, you're pregnant?!" Deacon squeaked, interrupting me mid-sentence.**

"**What? No, I mean…what he meant was…it's just that…" she stuttered as her whole face flushed a bright red. **

"**Oh my god, no she's not pregnant. Is that what you thought I meant? You must've misheard me, because I said, 'You're mom is almost a month into the pregnancy.' She's helping her mom, and I need to make sure she knows what to do when the baby arrives." Inside I was giving myself a good pat on the back on how well I pulled that off. **

"**No, I could've sworn I heard you say that **_**she **_**is almost a month into the pregnancy. And she gave me a different story." He turned around to look at the terrified girl standing a few feet away from me. "You said that you needed a list of baby items for a friend of yours because she was having a baby shower and needed you to make a registry list."**

**God damn him. He was one of those types that seemed to think that he knew everything. The type of person that will do anything and everything to prove that they're right. **

"**No, she's not pregnant. Does she look pregnant to you?" I said while I pointed to her fantastic figure. She really did have a nice body… **

**I shut my eyes tightly, silently scolding myself for letting my perverted mind drift to Bella again. I just slipped big time about her being pregnant, and all I could think about was her body? I wanted to laugh and cry about how idiotic I'm being, but all I could do right now was feel fury towards myself and this punk ass kid. **

"**Fine, you want the truth? Her mom doesn't want anyone to know that she's pregnant, so Bella, being the loving daughter that she is, made up a lie to cover for her mom. Got it?" I said, maybe a little too harshly, but my moods are so sporadic I don't even know what I'm going to feel next, and it's making me pissed as all hell that I'm not in control of it. There my emotions, right? I should be able to understand them. The point is, my frustration is driving me up the wall, and with this kid's persistent know-it-all-ness I was bound to snap at him. **

"'**Kay, sorry. I got it." He replied with a sneer. I opened my eyes to glare at him. Like that's going to help his case at all. Jesus, he's got nerve.**

**I felt a small hand on my arm and turned to look at Bella. She looked at me with a tired and forlorn face, a face that shouldn't belong to any 16 year old girl. My emotions changed once again, my face reflecting sadness. **

"**Edward, maybe you should just go back with Tanya. I can get the stuff for my mom, it'll be okay." **

**I'm not sure why it bothered so much that she told me to go back to Tanya, but it did. I mean, I knew I had a thing for her ever since I first saw her, and I still do, but it's not like I've been carrying a torch for her for forever. **

**My own face began to feel heavy, and I'm sure I looked as exhausted as she did. I didn't want to go back to Tanya, not really anyways, but it would look suspicious if I insisted that I stay with Bella. I have to make it look like I'm with Tanya so I don't get Bella and myself into trouble. **

**But I **_**am**_** her doctor, and I can't help but wonder how far I can take this with the excuse of me being her doctor. The temptation of knowing that I could possibly get away with spending more time with her was too good to pass up, even if it was ruining my plan with Tanya. **

"**Bella, I don't need to be with Tanya right now. You're my focus, and I want to help you. What was it that you needed help with?"**

**With her face still exhausted, she silently led me to the aisle that she had been in earlier. She dragged her feet, her dress flowing around her pale, toned legs. **

**I almost ran into to her when she stopped, her legs being too distracting to me. **

"**What is this? Is it supposed to help the baby breathe or something?" **

**She grabbed a plastic sealed hand held breast pump and showed it to me. There were no words, just the name of the company who made them on the front. I guess she didn't look on the back, because it had the instructions in small print at the bottom. It looked really fancy too. **

"**Bella, that's a breast pump. Some mothers don't like the feeling of teething babies sucking and biting on their nipples." I looked at her with a horrified face.**

**Did I just say that? How can I keep letting down my professional side of being a doctor around her? **

"**I'm sorry, that came out wrong." I said with a slight chuckle.**

**She laughed a bit softly; her chinks tinted a slight pink, and put the breast pump back on the shelf.**

"**Sorry, I should've known that." She sighed. There was a sound of vibrating, and Bella slightly jumped as her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. She flipped it open eagerly, not even bothering to look at it as she answered it with a hopeful expression.**

"**Mom?"**

**I gave out a gust of pain. It tortured me that her mom had blocked her. And I didn't even sympathize for her at the time it happened. **

**Her face paled as her eyes filled with what looked like angry tears and snapped the phone shut.**

"**Who was that?" I asked aloud, wondering who could've gotten such a reaction out of her.**

"**No one important." She whispered. I slightly nodded, and proceeded to show her the rest of the items after I had left to meet with Tanya to tell her to go with Alice and Rosalie when she was done since I was still with Bella. I was back with Bella and was looking at the list, throwing it away immediately after seeing Deacon's number on the back. Such a freaking douche…**

"**Bella, you're going to have to be careful around the guys here in Chicago. I don't think it's going to be the same as it is in the small town of Forks." I warned her in the middle of shopping. Well, we weren't exactly shopping; more like pointing out products that we'll get later near the end of the pregnancy. I want her to understand what the products are for and let her find the products she thinks will be best. I'm going to look after it, of course, but I want her to at least understand how to shop for her baby and what specifics each product must meet. Doctors usually don't do that, but my whole career so far is so out of the ordinary, why the hell not?**

**She shook her head sadly, looking up at me behind her bangs. **

"**If I ended up pregnant in Forks, I'm going to be the next octo-mom here in Chicago." She whispered softly, probably out of shame and to be quiet so that Deacon wouldn't hear. **

"**Oh, come on. Don't think like that." I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but decided against it. **

"_**Me?**_** You don't want **_**me**_** to think like that? What is wrong with you?" She said in disbelief.**

**I gaped at her, my own anger beginning to boil. I was helping her out, and she pays me back by yelling at me?**

"**What are you talking about? I'm just telling you to stop playing victim. You did what you did, and now you're living with the consequences." I snapped back at her. **

"**I can take care of the guys! You don't even know why I did what I did! You freaking hypocrite, you just met that Tanya girl and you guys are already a couple!"**

"**Hey, don't talk about Tanya that way." Personally, I didn't really care. She could hate Tanya, but I didn't. I mean, I'm not in love with her, but I'm attracted to her and that's all I needed for just a little distraction. As long as I didn't hate her, I'd keep her. But I had to act like I did care about Tanya, ergo my argument.**

"**You don't even know **_**our**_** story. It's not like we're strangers. At least she didn't end up getting pregnant at 16!" I looked away and let the next few words slip out of my mouth, words that were more of a low blow than what I had just said.**

"**Tanya was right."**

**I meant to say it soft enough to where she couldn't hear it, but apparently pregnancy enhances hearing because she gasped and began to tremble. Before my brain could comprehend past the point that she had obviously heard me, she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me forward until I could feel her angry gasps fan over my face. **

"**Why tell me to not think myself as a whore when you practically called me that in the bookstore with Tanya! Why are you even telling her my story!? What happened to "Doctor to Patient Confidentiality", huh? Some doctor." She pushed me away, letting go of my shirt, and glared at me. She shook her head and left the store, while I ran after her.**

"**Look, I'm sorry. Ok?" **_**Some apology, Masen. **_**I grabbed her arm so she would stop walking away. I took her hand and led her to a small hallway that lead to the bathrooms that was completely deserted. She didn't talk for a while and stared at the ground, the muscles in her jaw jumping as she bit into her lip.**

"**No, I don't want to forgive you. I'm not going to forgive you and I'm not going to apologize for that." She looked up at me. "I understand that you just want to help me, but your just making my situation that much worse. You have more mood swings that I do!! At least I have an excuse! You can't keep running hot and cold with me, it's leaving me feeling a whole lot worse when I don't know how you'll react over something." She shook her head slightly, looking back at the ground and returning to grinding her teeth and biting her lip.**

**I really screwed up. I am **_**such**_** an ass. I knew I was having my own mood swings, but I didn't know I was affecting her that badly. And she couldn't leave. Whatever it was I was feeling, love or lust, for her, it wasn't going to let me give up on her. Tanya…well, she's just my distraction, just as I said before. I only needed her so I didn't get Bella and myself into trouble. My feelings for Tanya were definitely only lust. My feeling for Bella weren't the only thing that wanted her to stay, but this was also my first patient in the beginning of my residency. **

**I shouldn't even be a doctor right now, but I had taken mostly AP classes and was able to graduate high school at the age of 16. I went to college, got an MD, and was able to get in the hospital quickly, because of Carlisle, to start my residency. To say I was quite proud of myself is a complete understatement. I don't think that makes me cocky, I'm just not ashamed of my talents.**

"**I-I'm sorry." I stuttered, saying the only thing that my so called smart brain could come up with.**

**She looked down again, but when her eyes came back to me they kept moving away and then back to my face, her eyes wandering in self doubt. **

"**I really don't want to leave. It's not because of the freebies, you can tell Tanya that, but it's because Esme actually cares about me. And Carlisle, he's the best dad in the world. He was ready to be a parent for a child that wasn't even his own when he fell in love with Esme, and I wish that **_**he**_** could do that." Her eyes began to tear up and her voice wavered. "Rosalie, she called me **_**family**_**." She whispered the last word. **

"**My own family turned their backs on me, and they're my parents! I meet your mom on a plane, and in a few hours she's got me agreeing to live with you guys! Do you know how twisted that is? Do you know how that makes me feel?"**

**She stunned me silent, and I tried to picture myself in her situation…but I just couldn't. The emotions she had to be going through had to have been traumatizing. **

"**Were you scared?" I whispered in the air, my soft voice cutting through her sniffles.**

"**What? Was I scared that I was left by myself?" I only nodded to her response. **

"**I mean, of course I was. I'm only 16 for god's sake…but I think I was more determined than anything, you know? Once my dad said that I had to either get an abortion or get out of his house, I was stunned. I wasn't expecting that at all, not from Charlie. I was playing it so cool, because I thought that I could live my life normally, just with a baby and without it's father. And when I realized that he was being serious, that he was that angry with me, I just had to stand up for me and my baby. I couldn't let him make my decisions about a human life, one that's growing in my belly, so I told him that I had to leave. I thought that maybe it was better. To start fresh. I have money, not a lot, but enough to stay a night or two at a cheap motel until I found a job."**

**I stared at her in shock. Who the hell would let their 16 year old child go off by herself? I'd be pretty pissed myself, but honestly? I don't think I would ever let my daughter go like that, pregnant or not. And how would she be able to get a job? **

"**Bella, are you aware that you have to get a Work Permit Application, your birth certificate, school records, and they need to make sure that you're permitted to do the job? You don't have access to any of those, and being pregnant isn't very assuring that you're permitted to do a job. I'm happy that Esme found you, because I don't think you would've survived on your own out there." I said bluntly. **

**I looked at her face, practically seeing the wheels turning in her head as she processed that information. **

**She wouldn't have survived. Did she honestly think she could get a job in a few days? And even if she did, how much money would she earn? She could only get minimum wage, so the cost of a cheap motel, food, clothes, and then eventually finding a place to live at…it still wouldn't be enough. How did she make it on that plane alive? **

**I re-focused my eyes back on her to see that her face was streaming with tears. Her hormones were kicking in again, and even if she weren't pregnant she probably would've reacted the same way. Her face looked so pained, and I wanted to do anything to get rid of that face. But what am I allowed to do? Will giving her a hug blur the lines as well? **

"**Bella…It's alright. You're with us now; I just needed to point what would've happened to you if you went out on your own because you honestly would've ended up on the streets. My family and I just want to keep you safe." **

**She nodded as she tried to wipe away the tears, trying to cover it with a smile as she took deep, but shaky, breaths. **

**I wanted to call her family, since Rosalie had, but it was too weird for me to do that. I **_**like **_**her, and obviously not in a way a brother, or any other family member, would. **

**I refrained from pulling her into my arms and settled with putting my hand on the small of her back as I lead her out of the still empty hallway and towards the furniture store. **

**Was this how this whole thing was supposed to happen? I mean, I always get what I wanted. My parents think I'm this smart and awesome guy, but I'm just easily… manipulated. I never thought of that before, but **_**manipulated **_**seems to be the right word. I **_**wanted **_**them to think that I was that smart kid. I almost always got the girl I wanted; I'm getting the job I always wanted very early in life, all because I sometimes put on a show. Not all the time, I mean I'm still myself. But when it comes to getting what I wanted, I did whatever it was I had to do to get it.**

**And I do get most of what I want. So why was this one thing, Bella, ruining it? I should be happy. I shouldn't be worrying about every aspect of the life of a pregnant teenager who is my patient, and is carrying my other patient. **

**Not that I didn't want to help her. And it's not like I wanted to be stupid in school either. I've always tried to excel past others, and Bella was my perfect chance to do just that. Not only am I able to see it first hand, but I also **_**enjoying **_**watching and seeing the stages of pregnancy. I find it fascinating, which made it easier for me in college, and it'll help me excel in my career. My life kind of flip flopped last night, or what seemed like forever ago, when I met her. **

**I gave up on talking to her, deciding that going home was the best thing to do. Tanya rode with Alice and Rosalie, Alice saying that she wouldn't mind dropping off Tanya at the book store where Tanya's car was at. The car ride back to the house with Bella was quiet, the kind of quiet that left you uncomfortable and questioning yourself on whether or not to say something to break the silence.**

**But as we neared the house, there were no words that needed to be said as we watched the flashing lights, and loud sirens in front of the house as Esme crumpled to the ground while Carlisle lithely caught her with a blank expression on his pale face.**

* * *

Huh? So....what did'ya think? I hope it's good, cuz I tortured myself writing this chapter, but it was sooooo worth it. At least I think so. So, please review, and I promise to give you a small insert next chapter of what Bella would like to do to Tanya...it may get a little gory though, so I must warn you...ha ha :D

And I would also like to thank J'adore JASPER for putting up with my crap while I was writing this!! And I'd like to thank you guys for your reviews, you have pointed out things that I didn't even see. So keep the constructive criticism coming, because I'm going to need it if I want to improve!!! Thanks again!!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

Alright, I am a loser. I have an excuse but it's way too long to type in an Author's Note. But I updated! It's been forever and I feel awful that I neglected my story.

So, my little insert of Bella's wished-of-torture on Tanya is in here in the chapter, but I'll put little stars around it, like so.

_*Die Tanya! Ha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!*_

_Just pretend Bella is there with a butcher knife over Tanya's ugly, fake plastic body….just for a nice effect. _

_I hate Tanya so much. _

_**Also Edward's age is completely off. I botched that one baaaaaad. So his age is now 25!**_

_**Also, I noticed – thanks to some gracious reviews- that I did NOT research this properly. Therefore Edward is not an OB/GYN yet, but is still in his residency. So because of this, I will be fixing the details in this chapter, and a few in the previous. **_

_**I. Suck. **_

So, here's the chapter! Anyhoo, I have also posted Carlisle and Esme's one shot. I've been studying word-porn for god knows how long because I suck at writing lemons.

* * *

BPOV

I finished folding the clothes, and returned to the kitchen to prepare for the dinner I planned on making for tomorrow.

Esme has been going through a bit of a depression after John's death. It's been about 2 weeks. 2 very, very, _very_ long weeks. I've been doing laundry, making dinner, doing dishes, and whatever else needed to be done around the house. It isn't too hard…yet. I'm only 6 weeks along now. I'm exhausted all the time, but I feel like I owe Esme and Carlisle this much for letting me stay with them. Plus, they need the help around the house now that Esme's been so upset after John had died.

After we got over the initial shock of seeing Esme so devastated, Edward had asked what was wrong. John had died of SIDS. He had just turned one. Was this a big thing with babies? Did I have to worry about this? I mean, for God's sake, she's already had 3 children. Successfully! What's gonna happen to my baby if even Esme couldn't save John?

I had grabbed my books and delved right in. I had to be a good mom for my baby, and I _am_ going to be a good mom.

And Esme is a good mom, related or not. Poor Esme had to tell John's parents, and she wanted to help arrange his funeral with them. She only had him for awhile, although she had visited him before, but none the less it killed her to see his body in his little coffin. I went to the funeral too, and watched as Carlisle stood beside her the whole time. He's always there for her, and he used his accumulating vacation and sick days to spend it with Esme. Edward was always at the hospital now, doing whatever he could to help around since Carlisle wasn't there.

Speaking of Edward, we still hadn't really talked to eachother. We only had a discussion after when he had to give me my vitamins, and I freaked out when I saw some blood when I went to the bathroom. I thought it was from the fall, but it was just because I was supposed to have my period, so I was just spotting a little, and then it went away. Other than that, we haven't talked to eachother after what was said at the mall. I really didn't want to deal with him. I watched him when he was home, and the few times that Tanya was here, which was scarce. He had to tell her that she couldn't be there while his family was going through this. And thank God that discussion didn't take place here.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett have popped in for a visit only a few times. I think first seeing Esme in such distress freaked them out. It freaked the living crap out of me, that's for sure.

At first, Alice and Rosalie were here a lot since they were finishing my room. I cried – what a shocker – when I saw the ending result. The twilight theme was amazing. It made me feel calm and peaceful even if I was going through a surge of hormones going 100 mph through my body. I hugged them, my boobs not being too much of an issue at the time, and they stayed and chatted with me until they had to leave since Alice had work the next day and Rosalie had started volunteering at a daycare, not wanting to stay at home anymore and do nothing.

I felt normal when I sat down with them and just talked. Not once did they bring up my pregnancy, or school, or my future.

But they haven't been around much since then. And I miss them. A whole freaking lot.

And Edward wasn't helping very much about this suck-fest that was now my life.

I've been thinking a lot about my first two days here, noticing how Edward and I seemed to be friends on my first appointment. It was awkward the first night, but then the next day, the same day of the appointment, he completely changed.

And I found what was changing him.

It was Tanya, of course. That conniving little bitch…He was being manipulated by Tanya. And my evidence? He seemed to be so different with her. But when it was just him and me it went mostly smoothly. But when we were at the library, and at Rosalie's house, he had ignored me thoroughly. Then at Baby's R Us he was nice again when Tanya wasn't present. And this just proves my assumption about Tanya manipulating him. Tanya wasn't at Baby's R Us, therefore he was my Edward.

But he doesn't seem to be that smart of a person. Esme said he had graduated high school at 16…how is that even possible? I mean, yeah he's 24 now but still. He lives with his parents, he's only got one patient right now, and he's been effectively ignoring his only patient. Which is me.

If Esme hadn't told me all about his academics, I would've said he was a complete dipshit. Just saying.

But I do have my second month check up coming up soon. I knew what to expect, thanks to my books and my first appointment.

And Tanya better not ruin it. Good Lord I hate her…. I know it seems mean and everything, but I just can't get over it.

_***There's just something about her that makes me want to just wring her neck with one of her hair extensions, and hit her with all of her fake body parts that I will have dismembered from her. Aim the boob implants to her face, while throwing the cheek implants at her stomach. Oh, and her fake nose would be stuffed in her mouth so no one can hear her.***_

I tried to focus on the task at hand because my thoughts were turning down a very ugly path that I _so _did not want to go down.

So I prepped for making the gnocchi's for dinner tomorrow. Rolling the dough in the flour, trying to get it so it wasn't sticky, but soft at the same time. I went back to thinking about what the future may hold. I always did this, just to keep my mind off of other things. Something with bronze hair and piercing green eyes…and killing a Wanna-be-Barbie.

School was going to start in about a month and one week, which scared me the most, believe it or not.

I haven't really been out of the house. I couldn't drive anywhere, I didn't have a car. Edward did most of the shopping for groceries and stuff.

But I didn't mind being stuck in here. This place was freaking _huge_! Doing laundry, dishes, and making dinner made me feel at home. Like what I'd do when I lived with my parents.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that I was able to repay them with something besides a measly pay every month, which I have been able to do with what little was left of the money I came here left. I had at least a hundred dollars left, and I was saving that for my payment. I haven't been able to get a job, but I was eyeing one at a coffee shop near here. It was so close I could walk there, which was also nice after leaving my truck at the airport. It was probably towed away somewhere, to a junk yard most likely…I internally sobbed at the thought. I wiped at my eyes to see that I actually _was _crying.

This seemed to happen a lot. And the hormones were to blame for that one, too. They are _such _a pain in the ass. I mean, seriously, if I were frustrated about this when I first got here, I was even more frustrated now. I could just break something right now, stupid mother fucking hormones…

I gave a huff of anger, and suddenly began to smack the dough with as much force as I possibly could. I hate hormones, I hate Tanya, I hate Tanya's Edward, I hate how Edward hates me, I hate how Esme is hurting, and I hate how Rosalie and Alice seem to be ignoring me, too.

Did Edward and Tanya convert them to the "I hate Bella" club, too? Am I that awful?

I started to sob at the thought, and laid my head down on the counter, over my forearms. My chest was against the cold granite counter top, and it hurt _so_ badly. Stupid boobs, I can't even wear my bras anymore. They exploded out of my normal B-cup, and they were now a good sized C-cup. I went to get up, and the movement of my breasts against the counter caused them to leak, ruining another one of my shirts and tank tops. Great. Tank tops are the only thing that can contain my boobs at this point. I need maternity clothes really badly, but the whole Alice-and-Rosalie-ignoring me thing, along with Esme still upset, just didn't allow me to come forward and ask.

I was hoping to turn in a resume that I had filled out – thank you Computer for your almighty power of printing out resume forms – to a coffee shop not too far from here. Then I could save my money for my monthly dues, and, hallelujah, some actual fitting clothes that can contain this awful, falling-apart body.

I wiped off the counter and my hands with a cloth and blew my nose before I resumed to making dinner. The poor dough, just sitting there while it took my angry blows.

Oh, please. I'm getting sentimental over dough.

I was getting frustrated all over again, and began to rub my stomach soothingly. It seemed to help me calm down, knowing that I'll always have someone with me at all times. But then again, it was kinda stuck there with me…

I abruptly stopped rubbing my stomach when I heard footsteps at the set of stairs that led directly to the kitchen.

It was Carlisle. He looked awful, his eyes puffy and tired looking. His usually perfect blonde hair was in disarray, and he seemed so tired as he dragged his feet against the linoleum floor of the kitchen.

He barely acknowledged me, and completely looked over the ruined shirt, only offering a slight nod while he got a cup of cold coffee that was made this morning. He trudged back up the stairs, to where Esme was still recovering. I honestly thought she'd recover soon, but she's just so compassionate and caring that I guess her heart couldn't bear the death of another baby.

I decided to make some fresh coffee, seeing as cold coffee from this morning really couldn't be all that refreshing. I really wanted some coffee, but the book said I couldn't. Sigh.

I was feeling exhausted, and I didn't like it. All of the books said I would feel like I did now, but still. And they always said, "_It's not the greatest experience for 9 months, but in the end it's all worth it!"_

I knew it would be all worth it in the end, but not like the way the book meant it. Like they were all happy go lucky about it. Their books were made for mothers who were ready for a baby, not for teenagers who weren't expecting a baby.

I finished the gnocchi's, throwing them in a big plastic baggie to put in the freezer so I could make them tomorrow.

I looked at the clock, seeing the flashing numbers read 10:30. I got two cups, filled them up with the now finished coffee, and put them on a tray with some creamer and sugar. I knew Carlisle liked his black, but I didn't know what Esme liked. I wasn't even sure if she wanted some now, but just in case…

I carried it up, and as I stood in front of their door I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to interrupt them if they were having a sentimental moment. Or if Carlisle was wearing a silk thong again….

I shivered, sort of enjoying the mental image. I mean, he could totally pull it off, he's a Cullen for Christ sake…

The door opened to see Esme, staring at my flushed face. I hope to God she doesn't question me about that.

"What's wrong honey? You look flushed." She said with a worried expression, putting the back of her hand on my forehead.

Crap…I specifically asked for Esme to _not_ mention it. Thank you fucking Karma.

"Uh…you know. I'm just feeling a little tired and those stairs…" I trailed off, chuckling slightly.

She understood and laughed with me, and I handed her the tray.

"Carlisle got some coffee, but it was old so I made some more. I got you a cup too." I said while wringing my hands, not sure as to _what_ the hell I was doing, but hoping to God that I was doing it right. I did take care of Charlie and Renee, but I have never actually done anything remotely close to _room service_, for lack of a better word.

She just thanked me quietly, took the tray, and closed the door with a sad smile.

Yeah, I seem to get that a lot. Sad smiles, all the time. And I knew as soon as I got to school, I'd have no more sad smiles. I'd be getting sneers, jokes, sideways glances…

My eyes began to tear up again, and as my stomach rumbled in hunger, I decided that sleeping could hold off a little. I needed to eat something to replace my emotions.

I trudged into the kitchen, just as Carlisle had done, and opened the refrigerator.

Alright, let's see. Chicken…Nah. Definitely not going to have a salad, but I could make a sandwich...

"Yes!" I said under my breath as I grabbed the apples, a craving sparking in my stomach. I opened the freezer to get the chocolate ice cream, and walked to the table after grabbing a spoon and knife.

I cut up the apple, not trying to cut it correctly, just tearing out random chunks, and dropped it into my bowl of ice cream.

I sighed contently as I took a bite, enjoying it quite a bit. Not just a bit, it was freaking _delicious_! It's a bowl of awesomeness!

I began to really get into it, taking bite after bite, but stopped when I got brain freeze.

"Ah! Brain freeze! Ow…Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow…" my arms were flailing, and I began jumping in my seat. Brain freeze is one of the worst feelings of all time, like, nothing can compare to it. Just…nothing. It sucks.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I jumped as I heard his monotone voice, twisting around in my seat to look at Edward standing in the doorway of the kitchen, the one that connected to the living room.

He took a double take at my Bowl of Awesomeness.

"What are you eating!" he said in an appalled voice.

"What? You mean my bowl of awesomeness? Its chocolate ice cream with chunks of apples in it." I said with a proud smile. I could totally pull off being a chef if I weren't a pregnant teenager.

"You have to eat _healthy!_ The baby needs all the nutrients it can get, and with you still being a teenager, you also need the nutrients. What else have you been eating?" he asked as he walked around the table and sat across from me. He dropped his messenger bag next to him and stared at my new specialty.

"Well, I had some Cocoa Puffs for breakfast, then I had a banana for a snack, and then I ate some chicken and French fries for lunch…Um, and then I had some Cheetos and for dinner I had a sandwich."

A sandwich with too much mayo, too little turkey, and a surprising amount of chocolate syrup that looked, oh, so good to pass up.

But I didn't need to give him all the gory details.

And it was a good thing I didn't because he still looked at me with a horror stricken face.

"That's it? That's what you ate today?" he asked quietly.

"Well, jee, sorry about my screw up. My doctor seems to be preoccupied about everything else recently and has been _completely ignoring me the past week_." I said the last bit in an obnoxiously loud voice, just so he can get the sentiment across.

He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, tugging the ends of it in frustration. That's right, feel the guilt…

"I'm sorry I've been such a terrible doctor, I've just been so stressed lately, and I've been working nonstop…"

"You?" I interrupted him. "What have you been doing? Your job and then hanging with Tanya? I've been here keeping the house in order while your mom is grieving and your dad is comforting her." I panned to him point blank, no emotion in my voice except for the whole hatred vibe that was in there.

"Why are you getting so mad at me? You don't even know what I've been doing the past two weeks." He stared at me, his eyes narrowed at me.

"Oh, don't _even_ look at me like that. If you haven't noticed, or maybe you forgot, but I'm PREGNANT. I've got hormones up the freaking wazzoo, man, don't mess with me." I huffed at him. Loser, trying to make me sound like a stalker…

"Ok, let's just stop with the snide comments." He gave a big sigh. "I'll talk to you about what to expect, and I'm so sorry for forgetting, it's just so new to me and all."

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't the only one experiencing new things.

"I thought you graduated at 16? It's a whole hell of a lot better than where I'm at by 16."

He looked up at me in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"Esme told me. Now, chop chop, you owe me some answers for abandoning your patient."

He groaned and buried his face in his arms on the table and said, "I am really sorry about that."

He looked back up. "I graduated at 16 because I got enough credits to graduate early. So I graduated as a junior, but I also have a summer birthday and they let me in first grade at the age of 5. So if I were to wait a year to go into first grade, I would have graduated at 17."

"Then how did you get all of the credits in three years?"

I didn't know crap about Edward and, damn it, I am going to figure him out little by freaking little.

"I took a lot of AP classes, and I was in band and orchestra. All of those combined got me enough credits to graduate early and I accepted."

"Huh. So why do you still live with your parents if you're so smart?"

He busted a laugh, surprising me effectively, but I grinned at him anyway.

"Should I take that offensively? You make me sound like a loser." He said through a grin as he leaned back on his chair.

I laughed. "No, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I'm just confused. If you got out so early, then you have to be brilliant. Why aren't you some heart surgeon or something with a giant house of your own?"

"I'm still in my residency. I work crazy hours and I don't get paid a lot. Plus, with Carlisle being the head honcho of the Hospital and being my supervisor, he lets kinda gives me a break. As you can tell, I only have 1 patient. It's just easier to live here."

"But why do you like babies and massacred vaginas? Or do you just have a fetish with pregnant women?"

He laughed loudly, but as his smile began to fade, he looked at the table in thought.

"Have you ever thought about how amazing it is, that when women are pregnant, there's a human being inside of there? A human being that's going to come into this world and experience a life that their newly formed brain had no idea could exist," he said as he looked up. "You need perfect conditions; everything has to be almost perfect in order to have a baby. Women are built so perfectly for bearing a child. Its survival skills and natural instincts that make mothers so amazing. It's a miracle really."

"You're telling me? Esme said it's like trying to squeeze a watermelon out of a grape fruit!" I said with wide eyes. "Did you know that? My vagina will be stretched to the max, man. It'll be a miracle if it stays intact."

He tilted his head back has he laughed again. "Of course I know that. I want to become an OB/GYN after I finish my residency. I wanted to after getting stuck in a Child Development class."

I looked at him in confusion, and a smidge of worry.

"You took a Child Development class?" I asked in surprise.

"They messed up my schedule, and they wouldn't let me change it. It was awful in the beginning, all they talked about were how to express feelings safely. But then we finally got to the actual learning about pregnancy and babies."

"Well, that sounds like a blast." I said in a flat tone.

There was an awkward silence until Edward cleared his throat.

"But I seriously need to talk to you about nutrition and what to expect with the baby, because by the looks of things," he said while pointing to my stained t-shirt, "you weren't expecting it."

"Well, gee, no crap. What gave you the first clue? The ruined shirt or my lack of concern of what I eat?" I asked with furrowed brows. "I thought you were a nerd. You're supposed to know these things." I chuckled.

"I can't do this." I said for the billionth time.

"Yes, you can. It can't be that hard. You just have to drop all of the junk food. You can come with me to the grocery store so that we can find some healthy foods that you like." He said helpfully.

I looked at him with an appalled face.

"You," I poked my finger at him, "expect me," I poked my finger back at me, "to forget all about my Cheetos, ice cream, gummy bears, chocolate, and chips?" I said with my eyebrows up to my hairline. "Did I mention the Cheetos!"

"Bella, you're going to have to give up a lot for this baby. You can't go back to the way your life used to be."

I wanted to cry. Not because of the food, nor was it really the fact that I couldn't have my old life back. It wasn't that great to begin with. It was because I had no idea how I would be able to handle it. I don't like not knowing how something is going to turn out. I liked how my life was so boring before because I knew it was going to stay that way.

I was going to have to change everything.

He had warned me last night, before we went to bed, that he was going to explain everything I needed to know today and that I probably wouldn't like half of the things that he'd say.

And I warned him that I might cry – thank you fucking hormones – and that I may throw a fit.

Let the tantrums begin.

"It _is _going to be that hard!" I wailed.

"No it's not, there has to be some healthy alternative to Cheetos. I don't think there's any alternative to chocolate, what with it having caffeine, but you'll be fine…"

I shook my head as more tears streaked embarrassingly down my face.

I heard Edward give an exasperated sigh. "Yes you are, stop being so damn stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn, jerk face." I bit at him.

He gave me a pointed look. "What are you being then?"

"I'm being scared." I felt so stupid because it came out as a whimper.

"Of course it's scary; you've got a human being growing inside of you. Everything you do affects that baby, I can see how that's a lot of stress."

I shook my head while wiping away the new wave of fresh tears. I got up, needing to do something besides thinking about how scary and different my life was now going to be.

"I don't want to learn anymore, I'm going to finish my damn gnoccies."

"Bella, wait!" I heard him call after me, followed by the sound of a book slamming shut. He had been helping me understand the gibberish that was my pregnancy books.

I stomped angrily to the kitchen, in disbelief that I had, yet again, flip flopped my emotions.

The fridge door opened with a swoosh, and I enjoyed the cold air on my face as I leaned in to grab the gnoccies.

"You get mad at me for ignoring you, and now you're mad at me for trying to teach everything I neglected to tell you?"

I shut the fridge door as calmly as possible.

Edward Cullen. You are going to be the freaking death of me.

"I'm not mad at you, stupid. Although there are moments where you seem to just be extremely frustrating…but that may just be the Prego hormones flying a million miles an hour through my body…"

He interrupted me. "What do you mean '_I'm frustrating sometimes'_?"

"Well, you know how I get frustrating when my moods flip flop?" I asked as I leaned against the fridge.

He silently nodded, copying me as he leaned against the counter across from me while crossing his arms and ankles.

"You flip flop personalities." There. Take it, Edward!

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief as his mouth turned into a lopsided grin. _Swoon_…

"So, what's your diagnosis? Multiple personality disorder?"

I snorted. Damn you nose, why must you betray me so…?

"No. If you ask me Doc, I think you've got a case of _WHIPPED! Whh-cchhh!"_ I said as I used a whipping motion, just to emphasize my point.

"What does being whipped have anything to do with my 'flip flopped personalities'?"

"Because your personalities change when you're around different people. Case numero uno, Tanya. You're whipped over Tanya."

"I'm not whipped." He said, a little unsure of himself from the reflection of his voice.

"Oh, you so are! Your very voice betrays you." I laughed –partly because I was amused and partly because I needed to hide my jealousy, which was hitting me like a tidal force- as I turned back around and began to boil some water.

"My voice did not betray me…and I'm not whipped. Per se. Why do you think I'm '_whipped_'?" he said using air quotes.

"For one," I said as I kept my back to him, "you act so different around Tanya than you do with everyone else. Try looking at it from the outside. She's gorgeous," –_fake_- "she's smart," -_a very lucky trait she just so happens to possess- _", and you guys have a history from what I've heard."

I twisted around to look at him over my shoulder. "You see where you _are_ whipped?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"She's not that great, actually."

I gasped in fake astonishment.

"She's _not_ that great!" Ha, ha, ha, in your _face_ Tanya! You're not that great!

He laughed. "You act like it's surprising that I think that. She's actually really clingy. She won't stop calling me, emailing me, texting me. It was nice in the beginning, considering I found her appealing, but good God she's annoying." He palmed his face.

"Wah. Wah. Wah. What did you expect? You did nothing but give her your full attention like some sick little lost puppy." I said with amusement in my voice. And the only amusement I got from this was that she was _annoying!_ A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G! She just lost her chance with one of the most amazing men in the entire world. Thank you, God of Helping The Pregnant Teenagers Fulfill Her Hopefulness In Pursuing A Guy Way Out Of Her League.

"How do I get rid of her?" Edward whined at me. "Emmett won't help me, he only laughs at me, and Jasper doesn't really know considering he's kind of been with Alice for forever. And Rosalie is my sister, so it's kind of weird, and Alice is Tanya's best friend. Asking Alice for help is like betraying some Best Friend Code, or something."

"Wow. This is kinda like high school all over again for you, huh?"

"Help me." He whined while dropping his head back, looking at the ceiling with closed eyes.

"I don't know…get pregnant. Makes them run like the apocalypse is coming."

"Stop bringing yourself down." He looked at me at sorrowful green eyes. "You always do that. You use getting pregnant as a joke that just degrades yourself." His eyebrows furrowed. I dropped my eyes to my bare feet.

"You're more than just a pregnant teenager that was kicked out of her house."

And when I looked back up at his eyes I saw something that scared me.

The look in his eyes could only be roughly described as compassion and adoration.

I quietly gasped, and being embarrassed, I turned around to stir the gnoccies and put them in a strainer over the sink.

"You do know that, right? You're a bright young woman who is smart, kind, really funny, and from the smell of it, an extraordinary cook."

I smiled ruefully, a tear slipping down my cheek.

I wasn't any of those things.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**So, I know this took forever, but this chapter's done! This was all Bella POV, but next chapter shall be Edward's turn. I promise :D**_

_**-iluvhawtybawtyrpattz**_


End file.
